The Love Note
by L. KERR
Summary: Ryan loves Troy, everything about him in fact. One day he writes down how he feels and loses the note. Troy finds it and gives Ryan quite a surprise. Love is nice, but it comes at a cost. Will these two be able to handle it!..Tryan SLASH...please RxR.
1. His Kiss

**Here is my FIRST Fanfic….Please be gentle. I bruise easily.**

Today I got caught cheating on my English test. Great, another thing going wrong today. Sharpay took so much time in the shower that there was no hot water, The nanny got my clothes mixed up and ruined my favorite shirt. I got to school late, again. And I bumped straight into Troy Bolton. The hottest most sizzling guy in school. Luckily it was only him and not his troop of goonies, because they probably would have pounded me into the ground.

Homeroom went as well as possible. Troy gave me a look when he caught me staring at him. His look caught Sharpay's eyes and she sent me the Ice Queen death glare. See I told you, perfect day. Ms. Darbus rambled on about one thing or another. It didn't involve drama, so I didn't pay attention. Instead I scribbled notes in my book. Little hearts with Troy's name next to mine. I also write a love note to Troy telling him how I feel. Telling him that I wanted his fingers to roam over my body and I tell him that I have always loved him. I tore the page out and prepared to throw it out when Chad passed my desk. I quickly hid the paper in my textbook and forgot about it. The bell rang and I got up to leave. On the way out I bump into Troy. Due to shock, I dropped my books.

"Hey fag, watch what you're doing." Chad shouted, making everyone laugh.

I just mumble "sorry" under my breath and keep walking.

Troy notices that I dropped some papers. He shouts "Hey you forgot-"but I am already gone.

I got to my next class a few minutes early so I decide to throw the note away before anything bad happens. I look in my math book. No luck, in fact my homework is missing too. I frantically search through my entire bag and come up empty handed. I must have dropped it when...when I bumped into Troy. Oh god, Troy has my note. Great, I guess I can expect to get beat up again after school. I try not to focus on that and instead I focus on redoing my math homework. I finish quickly and sit there contemplating how I am going to explain this to Sharpay. She is gonna kill me. It's bad enough I'm gay but it is another thing entirely to have people actually know. If Troy and his basketball buddies don't kill me my own sister will.

After math is over, I quickly head to my locker. I open the lock and start putting books away and pulling others out. As I'm closing my locker, I notice someone standing behind me. It's Troy.

'_What does he want?_'

"Ryan, can I…uh…can I talk to you? In private?"

An acknowledgement escapes my lips even though my head is screaming '_Run away as fast as possible'_.

Troy grabs my arm and leads me to the auditorium. '_At least none of his friends are here_'. And Darbus only teaches in the auditorium on Wednesdays and today is Tuesday. He guides me to the backstage area to the dressing rooms. '_What is he doing?_' I wonder.

"Troy listen…" but I can't finish because Troy is kissing me. Really kissing me. Troy Bolton, the center of my universe, is kissing me. He releases from our kiss and leaves me breathless.

"You were saying?"

"Troy, I don't know what to say? Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to. I wanted to know how it would feel"

I couldn't say anything, for the first time in my life I was speechless. I just ran, as fast as I could and as far as possible. It was a primitive reaction. The one thing I wanted for so long and I ran. And I didn't stop until I got home.

I threw my bag on my bed and replayed the events in my head, over and over again.

**Please comment. I will try my hardest to get to all of you.**

**Tootles….L. Kerr**


	2. Who's At the Door

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2...GUESS WHO'S AT THE DOOR?**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING AND SENDING ME THEIR COMMENTS...MY-INTOXICATION, THANX FOR THE GREAT ADVICE. I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT.**

"Ryan, where the hell are you?" I heard Sharpay scream.

Great, she found out. So let me think quickly about how I want my funeral to be. 'Cause she is gonna kill me.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Troy asked about you. Now why would Troy ask about my faggot loser of a brother? Hmm…let's think. Did you tell him?"

"NO…well not exactly."

"Not exactly…what the hell were you thinking? Now everyone is gonna think of me as the faggot's sister. I could kill you. Why would you do that to me?"

Ding-Dong. '_Thank god' _

"I think you should answer the door Shar-"

"Fine, but don't think for one minute that this is over."

'_Goodness. Sharpay has gone stellar. Did she say Troy asked about me? What did he want?_ 'My thoughts were soon interrupted with Sharpay knocking at my door. Oh, this should be good. Sharpay never knocks.

"Ryan you have a visitor."

"I'm not really up for visitors, Shar-"

"I really think you are gonna wanna see this one."

"I said I don't want-"

"Not even me" Troy said appearing in my doorway.

"Troy…uh...what...what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you about what happened today."

"I'll just leave you boys alone…and Ryan, I'm sorry for everything. Really." Sharpay declared on her way out of my room.

'_Oh lord; here was the hottest guy at East High standing in my bedroom._' "Look Troy, I know it was a mistake. I promise I won't mention it again."

"Is that what you think, Ry?"

"Well, I mean why else would you come over here. It had to be something."

"Look, Ry, I came to tell you that you dropped this. If I would have known you felt like this than I would have kissed you a while ago." He started walking over to my bed. "I like you a lot. More than singing, more than basketball and I wanted you to know that."

I couldn't help but just stare into his deep blue eyes and see the sincerity in his voice. Unable to say anything intelligible I grabbed his hand in hopes that my message could be conveyed to him. "Troy, baby, look at me. I do love you. More than words can say. But why Troy. Why me? I mean, you could have anyone in school. But you like me. I think I may be the luckiest guy on Earth."

"I like you because of who you are. You are honest and talented and drop dead gorgeous. But you are wrong about one thing Ryan."

"And what would that be." Feeling eerily nervous.

"You're not the luckiest guy on Earth. I am because I have you."

It was at this point that lust filled me and I grabbed Troy toward me. I pulled him onto my bed and moved to kiss him. He met my lips with such fiery passion as we allowed our fingers to roam over every inch of each others body. His traveling tongue gained entrance into my welcoming mouth as I allowed him to explore every part of my body. I jerked my mouth away, much to his disappointment.

"Is something-" Troy started as I quickly put my finger to his lips.

"Sshh..I just have to take care of something first."

"But-", he stopped as I tuned around giving him one of Sharpay's looks that meant I mean business.

I walked ever so quietly to my door and yanked it open. Causing Sharpay to fall flat on my floor. "Want to tell me what you're doing?"

"Ryan, I was just-"

"What listening to your brother's conversation, in hopes of hearing the nasty, nasty."

"Ryan, you know I would…Troy, I-" I pushed Sharpay into the hallway to discuss the situation with her further. I wouldn't want to ruin Troy's mood.

"You're a faghag I know. And just a tip for next time. My vent connects to the one in your room right next door. This way you can hear everything that goes on in the other room and not get caught. Like when I hear Zeke come over and teach you a lesson that 'only you Zeke-baby can give me'."

"Oohh, Ryan you are so dead for that one."

"No, I'm not actually, because I tape recorded that "study" session, Shar. See I learned from the best. Tootles."

Sharpay knew that nothing she could say would make the situation any better so she decided to leave. I thought she eventually drove off to see Zeke.

I walked back in my room in hopes of continuing the makeout session with Troy. But my room was empty. '_How is that possible? I would have seen him leave, right?_ '

"Troy, are you in here?"

" I am over here baby."

I turn to look and find….

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW...SEE WHAT RYAN FINDS...**


	3. Trust Me

I turn to look and find….Troy standing next to my bed wrapped in my sheets. He had them wrapped loosely so that the light from the window shone through the sheets so you could see the outline of his sexy godlike body.

Again I was speechless, what was it about this boy that had this influence over me.

"Come 'ere, Ryan"

"---" again nothing. I opened my mouth and nothing came out.

"Don't be shy baby, trust me. We don't even have to do anything. Ok. If you're not ready, than I can wait."

"Ryan trust your instincts….but just in case I hid some condoms in your closet." Sharpay yelled from the vent. '_Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her about the vents _'

"Trust yourself Ry-. I will still love you" she screamed.

I walked to my closet and grabbed a towel and thrust it in front of the vent. I knew that it wouldn't block the sounds exchanged between the two rooms, but I knew it would help. Then I walked over to Troy, and grabbed him tightly. He grabbed my neck and forced me closer to him.

"Kiss me, please. I don't think you gave me enough the first time. In fact, I don't think I'll be able to go 5 minutes without touching you Ryan. I can't dream of not being with you."

"Are you sure Troy. You really want this?"

"This…no, You…absolutely. If you'll go out with me, that is. You aren't like seeing someone right. I mean, I guess I should have asked that first, huh? What was I thinking? Do yo uthink you could like me? Why wouldn't you like me? Did that sound egotistical?"

"Hey, relax. Is Troy Bolton nervous?"

"Well..uh-"

"Shhh…just listen to what my lips have to say. Okay" And with that I lean in and kiss him. Our kiss is rough and animalistic. I can feel him claw at my clothes and I pull my sheets off of him. Not exactly sure what I want, it just felt like the right thing to do.

We fell to the floor while still in each other's tight embrace. I'm moaning in his kiss. He pulls away and I can't help but breath heavy. My knees are weak and it's a good thing that I'm already on the floor 'cause it wouldn't have been long before I ended up here anyway.

"Ryan, I need to tell you something…"

"Anything Troy"

"Good" as he rises off the floor and goes to my bed. He grabs his phone and looks at it. "This was all a joke. In fact, Chad and Zeke are on the line and have been since I got here."

'_Oh god, this was all a joke. Why did I think that Troy would like me? Did Shar know? I bet she did, it seems too smart for a bunch of dumb jocks. Don't cry Ryan, just don't cry. If you cry than he wins'._


	4. For You Eyes Only

"Ryan, are you okay? You look out of it."

"Wha-, what?"

"I was kissing you and than you pulled away. Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, exactly, just gimme a….minute." I got up and walked to the bed. His phone was exactly where I thought it would be. I picked it up and looked at the screen. "1 NEW MESSAGE".

"Someone texted you Troy. Do you mind if I read it?"

"No baby, I have nothin' to hide. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I opened the message and read it quickly

**From: **Chad (555-1014)

**hey man were r u. bball l8r. my house 6. k?**

Maybe he wasn't playing a horrible trick on me. My mind must have been the one playing tricks.

I just sat on my bed and stared at Troy. "Hey Troy, come here. I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure babe, let me just put some clothes on first. Wouldn't want anyone barging in here and seeing me like this. This is meant for your eyes only."

"That's true. I've only got a shirt to put on."

"Well whose fault is that?"

I couldn't help but smile at his playfulness. Even his playful banter was lined with sex appeal. My eyes were honed in on Troy while he got dressed. First his designer boxers, then his tight fitting jeans and lastly his shirts. First his white T-shirt and then his navy button down.

"Ryan-"

"Yeah, what…what?"

"You were zoning out again. What are you thinking about this time?"

"How do you know it's different from the last time?"

"'Cause last time you didn't have a smile on your face and this time, well you've got the biggest Kool-Aid smile. Are you undressing me with your eyes?"

"No, but now that you mention it. It gives me something to do in class."

"Oh, god. What have I done? I have corrupted the innocent Evans. Your sister is going to kill me for that one. But come on. I know something is bothering you. Trust me, I can take it."

"I just thought for a minute that you were playing some trick on me. I was half expecting to pick up your phone and see that Chad and Zeke were on the line. But they weren't. And seeing you now, like this, I know that you wouldn't do that to me."

"Ryan, babe, let me be perfectly clear with you on this. I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. And I promise that my friends will never lay a finger on you again." Troy just sat on my bed and wouldn't quit looking at me. Not really looking at me but staring through me. I couldn't help but look away as if I disappointed him. Instinctively he grabbed my chin and positioned me in front of his face.

"Look at me Ryan. You are it for me. You are my forever and always. Now let me ask you something. Am I your always and forever"

"Yes, yes Troy and thousand times YES"

BANG-BANG-BANG

"The 'yes, yes, OH baby' time is up boys. Mom and Dad will be home in 15 minutes. So you had better be cleaned up before that. I don't wanna have to explain anything."

"It's okay Sharpay, we are already dressed."

"Really" she opened the door, "Jeez, it takes Zeke and I like 20 minutes to freshen up."

"Well that's 'cause you two can't be intimate without having sex."

"Troy Bolton, I would not talk if I were you."

"Shar-"

"Last time I checked Shar-, we didn't have sex. We cuddled and talked. Like I said intimate without sex. And to prove it why don't you go in the closet and count the number of condoms. I know that an obsessive compulsive person like you would know the exact count."

"Troy, you are so lucky my brother likes you or I would have slapped you already."

Suddenly they heard the door open and they knew that Mr. and Mrs. Evans were home.

"Well I better go Ryan. I have tons of homework to do. And my father always practices before dinner. If I miss…well let's just say, it will be hell to pay. But I will call you later babe. Love you"

"I love you to. Troy?"

"Yeah"

"Kiss me before you go?"

"Everytime, Ry".

"Yuck, you both make me sick."

"Oh, I think we warm her ice cold heart."

"Ouch Troy, really ouch."

"Bye Ry-, Sharpay. See you at school."

**Review…and I'll love you…L.KERR**


	5. Note No 2

The next day, I decided that I wasn't really ready for everyone to know about Troy and my relationship. They already knew I was gay but I didn't want Troy to feel like how I felt. And I was a little mad that he forgot to call me last night.

I drove to school early so that Sharpay and I could talk a little bit about what happened last night.

"Hey Shar-, how do you feel about Troy?"

"Truthfully, I hated it. You know that I liked him and it seemed like you were stealing him from me…"

"But-"

"But, I saw how surprised you looked and I knew that it wasn't intentional. And I saw how happy Troy was and he was really happy and it felt good to know that my brother did that. It made me feel happy, and proud of you. Contrary to what you believe, I do want the best for you. 'Kay"

"Thanks Shar-, now I need you to do me a favor"

"Sure anything, little brother"

"Don't say anything about Troy and me. I just don't want Troy to get hurt like I did. I really like him and I don't want anything to jeopardize our relationship."

"Good god, Ry- how sweet. It's almost pathetic. I'm the 'Ice Queen" and your Mr. Mushy."

"Alright. No more mushiness. Promise. I will meet you in homeroom. I gotta get some books from my locker."

"Oh that's right you left after having your first real kiss. How could I forget?"

"Haha…very funny"

I couldn't help but feel like I was walking on air. I casually walked to my locker as if nothing could hurt me. Unfortunately for me, the Goonies were waiting for me when I got there. Standing right in front of my locker. Even they couldn't miss the fear wash over my face. I decided that I better let them do their worst, for Troy's sake. If I even mentioned his name, it would surely raise a few eyebrows.

"Hey drama queer, I got a question to ask you?" Chad spat at me.

"Yeah fag, get over here!" Zeke duplicated Chad.

"What do you want Chad?"

"I want to know why my man Troy was over at your house. Word around is that he slept wit the Ice Queen. Others say he was there to see you. So which is it 'cause my man Zeke is the one dating your sister. And since he and Troy are cool, I highly doubt he's hooking up with your sister."

"You're right of course. He came to drop of my homework. We do have the same class. He was probably doing it as charity. I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"Trust me, I plan on it."

And with that they walked away. Not without shoving me against the lockers of course. I brushed them off and just went about opening my locker. Simple as that I opened my locker and out slipped a note, from Troy. I quickly put my books away and took out my math book and my drama book. I figured I would stop by after 2nd period to get the others. I hid the note in my pocket and hurried to class.

I walked through the door just as the bell rang. Thank goodness, I love Ms. Darbus but her detentions can be brutal.

"Ah, so glad you could join us Mr. Evans"

I just smiled at her and took my seat. Sharpay gave me a surprising look as I passed her. It was one of those 'I know something you don't know. And it is JUICY'. I sat down and pulled out the note.

**Ryan,**

**I'm so sorry for not calling last night. My dad was giving me hell and he kept asking me if I was sleeping with Sharpay because that's what he overheard in the locker room. I completely denied it and then he went on to give me THE TALK. It kinda freaked me out a little bit. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I thought about you all the whole time. I plan on making it up to you. At this point, I know you're in homeroom reading this, so I want you to look at me. **

So I did. As I took my eyes off of the note, I caught his. He was intently staring at me. His smile makes my whole body warm up. So quickly in fact goose bumps showed up on my arms. It sent shivers down my spine. He looked down and I knew that he wanted me to keep reading.

**I hope you see how much love I have for you. I once heard that your eyes show everything. After looking in the mirror last night, I realize that it's true. 'Cause I did see that everything, and that everything was you.**

**Love,**

**Troy**

I'm his everything. He just said that I am his everything. God, I must be the happiest guy on Earth right now. I'm so excited I nearly leapt from my chair. Sharpay noticed of course and turned around to see what was causing such a commotion. She saw the note on the desk and snatched it before I had a chance to grab it. She read it very quickly.

"Oh Ry-, how sweet. Yuck, you two make me want to vomit sometimes."

"Sharpay are you jealous. I don't remember Zeke sendng you notes, now did he?"

"No, your right. Zeke and I are just sex and not even safe sex…anymore."

"Sharpay Patrice Evans you are not having unprotected sex. Mom is gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill you. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't really thinking…I know it was stupid. Just promise me that you will never get that stupid, Ryan. It may not always seem like it but I do care for you."

"Psst, Ryan….psst"

"Yeah Troy."

"Can I talk to you after second period? I have to get some stuff out."

"Sure Troy" I said successfully masking my nervousness.

"Ryan, that does not sound good. You don't think he is gonna break up with you do you?"

"No, I mean I don't think so. He probably just wants to make out a little. You know, trying his hand at acting outside of the auditorium for once. I don't know."

"I hope you're right." BRINGGG "Listen just call me after you talk to him to let me know how it goes okay?"

"Yeah."


	6. Begin the Hunt

**And so we continue on….**

Math. Whoever invented math should be sentenced to eternal torture in the 9th ring of hell. I hate math. Why do they subject countless people to math? When will I ever use quadratic relations? I don't even think I can spell quadratic without looking in my textbook.

It's not really math that is bothering me. I'm kind of nervous about meeting with Troy. '_What if Sharpay was right? Maybe Troy is going to break up with me. He isn't used to the ridicule that I am and I wouldn't wish that on him. Maybe he just wants to talk about last night._'

"Mr. Evans…Mr. Evans"

"Wha-…sorry Ms. Yukozato."

"The counselor has sent for you."

"Oh, okay. Thanks"

'_Great, another class that I can't seem to pay attention in. What does the counselor want anyway? I hate those fake shrinks. Why do they need to know my relationship with my dad? And another thing, why do they have those ink drawing things? Why is my mind racing? Oh, Troy. Duh, idiot!_'

I finally reach the counselor's office and see Sharpay waiting there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in art."

"That was last quarter. This quarter I am a T.A. (teacher's assistant). I work in the couselor's office, remember?"

"No, sorry. I seem to have forgotten quite a lot of things recently."

"And let Troy fever begin."

"Shar-, what do you want?"

"I passed by your class and saw that you were zoning out and I felt that you could use a sibling session."

"You are always there when I need you."

"So let's go to the auditorium and chat. You look like you got a lot to get off your chest."

We headed off to the auditorium and I could already feel the weight on my shoulders lighten. We instantly head to her dressing room so that Darbus wouldn't catch us.

"Close the door, Ryan"

"Okay."

"So spill, I am ready and willing to talk."

"I think Troy wants to break up with me."

There I said it. Outloud. But it doesn't feel liberating or freeing or however it is supposed to feel. Instead, I feel like I am disappointing Troy. '_Maybe I just don't trust him?_'

"That look on your face doesn't sit well with me Ryan. Don't you dare feel like you are turning your back on Troy for saying this! If that is how you feel, than that is how you feel. Let me ask you something Ryan. How do you feel when you are around him?"

"I feel like I am flying, well not flying but more like walking on air. My heart is permanently lodged in my throat. My brain shuts down and all the while I just can't help but smile."

"Okay. Now tell me how you feel when he's not around?"

"I feel like I need to call him and that I miss him. My heart plunges into my stomach. My day becomes night and I feel like the nightingale will not share her song…"

"Okay…god Ryan. Dramatic much?"

"Sorry. I don't know where that came from. I just let my heart pour out and it was like word vomit."

"Oh my god, did you watch Mean Girls last night?"

"Yea."

"Look it seems to me that your getting emotionally attached which is causing you to get jealous."

"Eww…I'm turning into a green monster. AAAAHHHH!!!!!"

Sharpay just glared at me, like I was acting immature. Which I was.

"Sorry"

"Look I think I have something that may cheer you up. Follow me."

We left the dressing room and we stopped at center stage. She stopped, I stopped. I really do have to work on the puppy dog demeanor.

"Okay, look straight ahead and tell me what you see."

"I see chairs for the audience."

"Look further."

"The technical box where the tech. crew do all the lighting."

"Look down"

"Okay, the doors."

"And what do you see on the doors."

"A flyer or something."

"Why don't you go take a look little brother?"

"Fine"

I quickly hopped off the stage and walked, very quickly I might add, to the doors. It seemed to take forever to get there. But when I did, I didn't find a flyer but instead an envelope. It smells like Troy. I turn it around and see my name written on the front. I tear it open and find an index card.

Front

**This is a choice that you must make. A journey you must take. Find and solve the riddles before the day is done. It's here I show your prize and tell you what you've won.**

**--turn over**

Back

**A lock doesn't always hold treasure. Sometimes it hides your hard work and the books of nothingness. Find the lock that you know how to open and find your next clue.**

Let's go. This has certainly piqued my interest and I am gonna get my prize. I wonder what Troy got me. I quickly scan the card again and leave, not even remembering Sharpay. Had I looked back I would have seen the sheepish grin on her face. But I am too preoccupied to care. I want my prize.

As always please review.

Tootles…L.Kerr


	7. More Riddles

**So here it is…..let's go for a treasure hunt. **

Alright. I have about an hour left before lunch. I am already out of class so I have plenty of time to figure out these riddles. The first clue is about some sort of lock. Well I think that the hard work is like a project but I can't figure out the book of nothingness. But it's a lock I know how to open. I decide to head to the second floor and think. This way I don't have to walk past my class.

'Let's_ think I do work hard at drama. But there are no books of nothingness. We have scripts but they mean something. Maybe it's a textbook.'_

"That's it."

A textbook, a book of nothingness. He is talking about my math book. In my locker. The lock that I know how to open. Oh he is good. I quickly run to my locker on the first floor. He is good. It wasn't a hard clue but it wasn't easy either. I quickly spin the combination lock off and open my locker. Sure enough, there it is. Another envelope with my next clue.

**Go to the highest level and find the place where men go to find release. Release from their breakfast, their mid day meal and from frequent water fountain trips. When you get there look at yourself to find the clue.**

Okay it is only 11:15. It only took me 15 minutes to figure out the clue. Boy is this guy making me want him right now. It's like he is being a tease without being here. Alright the next clue seems easy enough. Well fountain in underlined. I wonder if it is a clue hidden in a clue. Maybe he wrote this whole long clue out to distract me from fountain. Where the clue really is. Well the release sounds like going to the bathroom. But I don't get the highest level. Does he mean top floor or highest level like, the teacher's restrooms.

See he did it again easy but not easy. Hey look it's Sharpay.

"Hey Shar-"

"Ryan, having fun."

"Yea-" more than you know, "But I need some help on a clue."

"Okay ask away."

"Well speaking in terms of bathrooms what do you think the highest level would be. The third floor bathroom or the teacher's bathroom."

"Ooh, I know this one. But I won't make it that easy on you Ryan. Just remember to think in terms of what Troy can and can't do. I know you'll figure it out."

"Meanie"

"But you love me. Tootles."

Darn her. She must have helped Troy plan this thing. But maybe she was giving me a clue. '_Think of what Troy can and can't do._' Well, even though his dad is the coach, I don't think he has access to the teacher's bathroom. So third floor it is. I quickly begin running up the stairs when I realize that maybe Troy is getting me into shape or something. All this running around nonsense.

Alright, third floor bathroom. I don't see anything. Maybe I was wrong. I decide to look at the clue one more time. Maybe, just maybe I missed something.

**Go to the highest level and find the place where men go to find release. Release from their breakfast, their mid day meal and from frequent water fountain trips. When you get there look at yourself to find the clue.**

Okay look at myself to find the clue. The mirror, I guess. I stand in front of the mirror and sure enough there it is. He wrote on top of the third stall…CLUE with an arrow pointing down. When you walk in you can't see it, but the mirror shows it. Damn he is good.

I head into the third stall and there it is taped to the wall another envelope. I wonder where this one will take me. Let's see it is now 11:30. Another 15 minutes. Now let's see what this clue has to say.

**Throw a penny make a wish. Toss a nickel make a wish. Throw a dime make a wish. Toss a quarter make a wish….it's where wishes are made.**

A place where wishes are made. Wishes about money? Maybe where you wish you had money. A bank or the mall? I really don't know, I mean, I don't really wish I had money. 'Cause I do have money. Why would someone want to throw money. Especially coins, why not dollar bills or-. That's it. Haha. You throw coins into a fountain. Which is why fountain was underlined on the last clue.

"I figured out the clue, I figured out the clue." I giggled as I did my victory dance.

"Evans, it's like 11:40, you might wanna hurry up and find your next clue or your gonna miss it." Chad called from around the corner.

"You know about the clues. But how?"

"Please, Troy needed someone's help to put them all in place this morning."

"And your okay with this. I mean, I thought you would have-"

"Would have made fun of him? I'm his best friend and he loves you. I never saw it before. But he does and who am I to stand in the way of true love. I was wrong for messing with you before. And I am sorry, but the time for apologies comes after you find your next clue so move your ass Evans."

"Right"

I ran down the three flights of stairs and huffed my way out the doors. I knew there were two fountains on campus. One in front of the administrative building and one on the side near the parking lots. I figured he wanted me to exercise, not kill myself, so I assumed he meant the fountain out front.

Well there it is but I don't see a clue. Nothing around the fountain. I checked every side. I checked the figures and then it caught my eye. Bright pink paper. He hid the envelope under water in a zip lock bag. What a smart guy, huh?

I tore the bag opened and read the next clue.

**Wait until 12 on the dot and follow where the bell tells you to go…..I may just be there to see you.**

UHH. A waiting game now. He did this on purpose. He knows I hate to wait. Or he thought I would get the envelope at 12 and the bell would happen as I hear it. I decided to walk to my locker to put my books away. This way I didn't have a ton of books weighing me down.

BBBBRRRRRINNNGGGG

Okay there is the bell. Now I have to go where it tells me. What does the bell tell me? It tells me that class is over and lunch begins. Lunch begins. Go to the cafeteria. Another easy one.

I enter the cafeteria and head straight for the lunch line. I don't wanna miss the envelope. The clue didn't say where it would be so I figured I would do everything like normal. I chose a hamburger and fries for lunch and grabbed a water. I didn't see an envelope anywhere so I paid for my lunch hand exited the line. I headed to the lunch table and saw the envelope. Chad and Sharpay were already there. No doubt they had put it there. But no Troy. Ooh, I wanted to see him so badly. This little game of his was making me quiver at the knees whenever I thought of him.

"So looks like someone is doing pretty well with the clues right Chad."

"Yea, your little brother isn't too bad. He has to be smart to figure out these clues."

"Alright guys, cut it out. Give me the next clue."

"Sorry dude, Troy said not until after you eat."

"Why?"

"Cause little brother, he has to do something before you can get the clue but after you eat."

"Vague Sharpay, really vague."

"I know. I think Chad and I are having more and more fun as the day goes on."

"Well stop having fun on my account."

"Let's just eat."

And we did. I ate my burger while Sharpay picked at her salad and Chad ate his burger. He eats funny though. I have never seen someone eat a burger with fries on it. But I figured I'd try it too. To my surprise, it made the burger even better. After another 10 minutes or so, we finished our lunches. Out of the corner of my eye I could see both Sharpay and Chad's face light up. It was time to get my next clue.

**Look behind you…**

**Please tell me what you think…**

**Tootles…L.KERR**


	8. My Prize

**So we continue…**

* * *

**Look Behind You...**

This isn't a clue. It's a command. So I decided to follow the note and look behind me. There he was. My Troy...clutching the next envelope. He was wearing his warm up suit. Oh my god, if we weren't in the middle of the cafeteria I would have let him take me right there. He walked up and hid the envelope in his pocket. He could see the disappointment spreading across my face.

"Come here baby."

I did as he commanded. I lifted myself out the chair and molded into is body. His tight embrace sent shivers down my spine and made me weak in the knees. He stared at me. Watching me shudder he drew me closer and kissed me. A cute little peck.

"Oh no you don't. I need more than that."

"Oh do you now. How much more do you need?"

"Why don't I just show you how much I need?"

I didn't even give him a chance to object before I plunged my lips onto his. I clawed at his body and allowed his body to grind against mine. For someone else's point of view our public display of affection would have seemed semi-pornographic.

"Guy, put some ice on it will ya." Chad hollered at us.

"Sorry guys." Troy replied with a smirk. I couldn't help but blush a deep shade of red.

"Yeah guys get a room or something." Sharpay called from across the table.

"Alright, alright. No more I promise." Troy said while crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Yea, lunch is almost over and I don't have a new clue. And if I plan on getting my present than I need the next one." I pleaded.

"Okay, you can have it if you can figure out where it is."

"I'm not only gonna figure out where it is but I am going to take it."

"Then go ahead."

And with that I drove my hand deep into the front of his pants while everyone at the table gawked and giggled. Sure enough, my hand brushed up against the envelope and I slide it out. Of course I made sure that my hand slide against something else as well. I wanted to affect him that way that he was affecting me.

"Once I read this I am gone. So if you need a kiss you better get it now."

"Alright but make it a good one."

We kissed. It was passionate with out being raw and animalistic.

I jerked my lips from him and quickly tore the envelope open.

**Here you'll find a mountain and the dew that covers my car each morning. Here you could find a drug dealer selling coke. It's here you find a fairy, or a sprite that sits atop a sunkist orange. Look at the middle one by the playmaker's lair and find your next clue.**

BBBRRRIIINNNGGGG

Great time to go to class. '_I forgot that I actually have to go to class. I don't have time to look for the next clue._' What a bummer. I was hoping to explore the school some more.

"Here I'll walk you to class."

"Alright. Let's go. English here we come."

"Actually no, here you come. I am exempt from classes. It seems I have a cold and have been put in my father's care."

"But I thought your father was at a league meeting today and wouldn't be back until 4."

"Yeah he is but the nurse doesn't know that. How do you think I got time to put all the clues in place?"

"Oh you are sneaky."

"Did you figure out the clue yet?'

"No, I just barely glanced at it. But it looks like I have 40 minutes to figure it out. Figure its 12:30 now."

"Good luck. Gabriella couldn't figure it out without Taylor's help."

"Oh gee thanks."

"Alright baby, I love you. I promise to see you later."

"Alright Troy be good."

"Always"

There I stood alone and not yet wanting to go to class. But I couldn't afford to be late. Sharpay's frequent trips to her locker caused me to be late quite a bit.

I sat in my seat and thought about Troy and feeling the need to feel him next to me. Not in the cuddling manner, no I wanted to have him grope my body with carnal lust. The need to feel his kiss be completely intoxicating and unbreakable while his hands explored every nook and cranny of my body.

The insatiable desire to be with Troy only intensified through the period. So in order to keep my mind focused I tried to decipher his clue.

**Here you'll find a mountain and the dew that covers my car each morning. Here you could find a drug dealer selling coke. It's here you find a fairy, or a sprite that sits atop a sunkist orange. Look at the middle one by the playmaker's lair and find your next clue.**

At around 1:00, I had gotten no where. I had thought about the art room, the library and the stoner table. But none of those places matched all of the clues. Finally I decided to ask Kelsi. If Taylor could figure it out than Kelsi could.

"Hey Kelsi, could you help me with something real quick?"

"Sure, whatcha got?"

"Read this for me and tell me what you think of."

"Sure." She took the note from me and laughed while reading it. Instead of just telling me the answer she highlighted words.

"Troy told me not to tell you. So I won't. But clues can't hurt right."

"Right." I looked down at the paper and saw that she highlighted the words- mountain, dew, coke, sprite, and sunkist. I got it now. He meant soda. Like the soda machines right by the gym. 'Duh' I can be so dense sometimes.

Not a minute after the bell rang that I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to the soda machine. Sure enough there was the next clue. Unfortunately I had to run right back to class. This time it was drama and Darbus demanded full attention. I wouldn't have time to read the note until after class. This blows. Hopefully this was the last clue or I wasn't going to be able to find them all before the day was over. I don't think I could handle not succeeding.

Luckily I got to drama on time. Detention would have hurt my cause even more. Darbus went on about the importance of monologues and soliloquies. I knew enough about monologues that I didn't care to pay attention. Instead I let my mind wander over the day's events and how much had been accomplished. In no time at all, class was over and I was free.

Now it was time to read the next clue.

**You're almost there baby… Find the finish line to claim your prize. **

**Enter the playmaker's lair and find the place where wins are celebrated and the smell of defeat is washed away. Its here you find your surprise.**

"Yes" I screamed a little too loudly. I knew this answer. It was the locker room. I ran like I was in a marathon. Like it was a life and death situation. Well it was, if I didn't have Troy at that moment, I would certainly die.

I ran through the gym and straight into the locker room. No one was there. No Troy. Maybe I thought wrong. But out of the corner of my eye I saw him. He was standing in the middle of the showers wrapped in a towel.

I couldn't help but drop everything I had. I ran to him. I was determined to get that towel off of him…with my teeth. Before I could do anything he grabbed my arms and pulled me further into the showers. He pushed me against a wall and put my arms over my head. He proceeded to kiss me harder and with more passion and more intensity than ever before. My knees started buckling and I slowly slide down the wall. I decided that I was tired of him taking the lead and spun him around so that I could switch places with him. Now I had him up against the wall. He was…

"Troy, what the hell is going on here?" We instantly broke apart. I couldn't help but look at the ground. I felt too ashamed to look Coach Bolton in the face.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Is this fag trying to molest you son?"

"No, and he's not a fag."

"If I were you boy, I would leave right now." He spat at me.

And I did. I ran straight to my car, even though I knew Troy needed me. It was this aching thought that kept me from driving home.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think…grade me I don't care. Gimme something**

**Tootles…L.KERR**


	9. Trouble With Dad

**GET BRAVE

* * *

**

After spending a few seconds at my car, I decided to go back to the gym. Coach Bolton hadn't said anything after I left. He just ordered Troy to get dressed.

I leaned against a row of lockers and listened intently to what Coach had to say to Troy.

"What happened Troy? What did that fag do to you?"

"He's not a fag dad."

"That boy…WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?"

"Nothing"

"It sure as hell didn't seem like nothing Troy."

"Ryan didn't do anything."

"Ryan, is that, that queer's name? I want his name so I can speak to the principal about him."

"He didn't do anything dad."

"Son, I want you to know that you didn't do anything wrong here. I know that that queer forced himself on you while you were alone in the locker room. That is nothing to be ashamed of. Rape is not something that you can predict. That boy was sick in the head and you couldn't have known that."

"He is not sick in the head and he didn't rape me. There was no sex. There was nothing. Just forget about it. I'll see you when you get home. I'm outta here."

"Troy don't walk out on me."

But Troy didn't listen. I snuck out and walked to my car. I saw Troy and the look on his face told me that he wasn't in the mood to talk. I hopped in my car and pulled my phone out. I quickly wrote Troy a text message to let him know that I was sorry and here to talk if he needed.

**From: Ryan (555-3113)**

**Srry baby. Call 2 talk. Luv ya.**

RRIINNGG-my cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey baby, look I am so sorry for what my dad said."

"Troy don't worry. I am fine. Just tell me where you are, okay?"

"I am at the river."

"I'll be there in two seconds. I need to talk to you."

"Okay, I love you Ryan."

"I love you too baby. See yah soon"

CLICK

He hung up and I was right around the corner from where he was. The river was where he went right before a game so that he could clear his head. I knew he was trying to process what happened in the gym. I had quite a few things that I needed to tell him. I only wanted him to be happy. If his family had a problem with us being together, than I would pull myself from the equation. I got out of my car and strolled down to the edge of the river. I could already see him and knew that something was wrong. He wasn't lying back, outstretched and relaxed but instead curled up as if afraid of the world. I snuck up behind him and gently put my arms around him. I gave him a comforting peck on the check and waited for him to talk.

"Ryan…"

"I'm here Troy. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you."

"Oh baby, I love you too."

Although I couldn't see his face, I knew that the tears were welling up in his eyes and about to flow. I squeezed him tighter and just rested my head on his shoulder.

"Troy, tell me what you want me to do. Do you want me to leave you alone until this thing with your parents dies down? I'll do whatever you want me to."

"No, don't leave me. Please. I don't think I could bear losing you." He suddenly turned around and looked at me. I saw the tears start to fall. "We've only been together a little while but I feel like you're forever. You're my forever."

RRIINNGG-now his cell phone rang

"Hello"

"Troy, hunny, it's mom. Where are you? Dad told me what happened and I think we need to talk."

"I'm not sure if I can face him right now mom. Not until he calms down."

"Hunny he is calm. He feels terrible. Please come home. So we can talk about this."

"Alright mom, we'll be there in a minute."

"Alright Troy. Bye hunny. Drive safe."

"Bye mom"

He hung up and looked at me. '_Did he say 'we'_?' He did, I know he wants me to go with him. And I will.

"Please come with me Ryan. I don't think I can face him alone."

"Every time baby. No one is gonna hurt you."

"When did you get so strong?" he asked with a smile.

"When you needed me to be. And every time you need me to be strong I will. Now let's go face your parents before they call the cops on me."

"Alright" he chuckled.

I decided to drive right behind his car. I was nervous without really being nervous. I knew that I would stick by Troy's side no matter what. I never realized how close he lived to the river. We were there in like 3 minutes tops. He parked his car out front and I parked mine across the street. He waited for me to cross the street before he proceeded to the front door. I gave his hand a tug and he unlocked the front door.

"Troy is that you?" his mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom. We are here."

"Hey son…what is that faggot doing here?"

I don't know what happened. One second his dad calls me a faggot and the next Troy's fist connects with Coach Bolton's face.

"He is not a faggot. He is my boyfriend."

"No I'm not Troy. I am not going to come between you and your family. Don't be mad at me okay. I'm just gonna leave."

And with that I was gone. Out of his house and out of his life.

* * *

**It's definitely not over yet….**

**Tootles..L.KERR**


	10. Lost

**DRAMA time…Hopefully you don't kill me for the next bit.

* * *

**

'_I can't believe he just did that. Troy hit his dad because of me. I never would have wanted it to come to this. Troy means so much to me but I don't want him to choose me over his parents. They have been there for him since the beginning._'

I drove straight home. My emotions were completely out of whack. I almost ran over a squirrel. I could feel the tears start to take over my eyes. I was angry, surprised, nervous, and just in plain shock. I had never seen Troy angry before. Not once in the entire time that I've known him. And seeing as how I met him in the second grade, that is a long time.

RRIINNGG-my cell phone rang

"Hello."

"Ryan where are you? You're usually home before me. Is Troy keeping you out late?"

"Actually Sharpay, no. And I would really like it if you didn't mention his name for a while. Okay. I'll be home in like two minutes."

"Are you okay? We'll talk when you get here. Love you."

"Love you too, Shar-"

CLICK

'_I don't know if I am going to be able to talk to Sharpay when I get home. It's just really confusing and rather draining. The fact that I turned my back on Troy when he needed me made me feel crappier than I already was. He trusted me and I let him down. It's not like I wasn't willing to fight for our love, it's just that I don't want to come between him and his family_.'

I got home in the promised two minutes. Sharpay met me at the door with outstretched arms. I walked past her and ascended the stairs to my bedroom. I closed my door and plopped down on my bed. As I laid there the tears started rolling down my face. It was as if every emotion was in overdrive. I felt them all at the same time and the tears flooded. I couldn't take it. I wanted to be with Troy more than anything. He was my always and forever. '_So why did I give up on him? Why did I leave him there when he told me that he couldn't face his dad alone? I left him there. What kind of boyfriend did that make me? A horrible one, I know. But I don't want to tear his family apart. Not because of me. I heard his mom on the phone and she sounded really caring. And I knew his dad just wanted what was best for Troy. So am I still a horrible person if I abandon someone who needs me if I feel that it is best for that person._'

Knock-Knock

"Come on in Shar-"

She entered my room rather quietly. She knew that I was hurting. I never deny her a hug, especially when I need it.

"You okay?"

"Truthfully, no I am not."

"Did he break up with you?" she said as she sat on my bed.

"No, I broke up with him. He hit his dad for me."

"Now, I'm really confused. Why would you break up with him? And why did he hit his dad?"

"His dad called me a faggot. So Troy punched him. I don't want to break up his family Shar-. I couldn't do that to him or to his family. Just like I don't think he would want to break up our family."

"Ah, sweetie it's going to be fine. If I know Troy then he will fix the problems with his dad and come looking for you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah"

RRRIIINNNGGG- my cell phone rang

Sharpay quickly grabbed my phone to see who it is. She always was the nosy one.

**Incoming Call**

**Troy Home**

"It's him."

"Ohmigod, give me that phone." I said as I snatched the phone from her.

"Hello"

"Hi, is this Ryan."

"Yes it is."

"This is Troy's mom. Is he there with you?"

"No ma'am, I haven't seen him since I left your house."

"It seems Troy ran away after a fight he had with his dad. If he goes to your house will you have him call us please? We are really worried about him."

"Sure Mrs. Bolton, I will tell him if I see him."

"Thank you Ryan. And I am sorry for what Mr. Bolton said earlier. I think you and Troy make cute couple."

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton. Bye."

"Bye, dear."

CLICK

"What did his mom want?"

"He ran away. I guess he had another fight with his dad and ran away. She said that we were a cute couple."

"Are you serious? Do you have any idea where he went?"

"No, I wish I did."

"Ryan, call him. He may not answer if he thinks that his parents are calling but maybe he'll answer for you. Yeah, you do that and I'll Zeke and Chad and let them know."

"Maybe. Shar-?"

"Yeah. I really do love him. I feel so bad."

"Hey its okay. We'll find him."

"I know. I just hope he's alright."

"Me too. Now lets get to work."

"Yeah."

BANG- their front door slammed close

"Sharpay, Ryan are you home?" Mr. Evans called from downstairs.

"We're up here dad."

"Can you guys come down here? We need to talk to you." Their mother called.

I couldn't help but look at Sharpay. See our parents weren't really the parenting type and they never seem to have time for us. If they wanted to talk to us that meant something big. We hurried down the stairs in a effort to get this "family" get together over as quickly as possible. We had to find Troy, sooner than later.

"Alright we have to ask you something Ryan."

"Are you gay?"

Gulp. I really didn't want to do it this way. I was hoping to completely avoid this whole conversation. Sharpay grabbed my hand for support. Gulp again.

"Yes, I am."

My heart raced. My palm was sweaty. I could feel my heart beat through my chest and I felt like running. If I run now I run forever and I don't want to live like that.

"That's fine hunny." My mom calmly said.

"Yeah son. Relax. You will always be our little boy."

'_Are you serious? They aren't upset with me because I'm gay. They're no mad. This day is turning around. Short sweet and to the point. I love my parents. I love my family and I love Troy._'

"Mom, dad, I really appreciate this bonding session but my boyfriend is in some trouble and I have to go find him. He ran away and he needs me. Now more than ever."

"We understand. Go find him. Sharpay go with him."

"Let's go Ry-. I can call everyone from the car. You drive."

"Bye"

"Bye, love you."

And like that we were gone. The determination on my face would be permanently etched until I found him. I know how upset he was and I don't want him to do anything he will regret. I don't want him out there all alone. Albuquerque may not be New York City but we have bad people too and I will never forgive myself if they hurt my Troy.

* * *

But will Ryan find him in time…tune in next time (in about a week) …L.Kerr 


	11. And Found

**Hope Everyone is still reading…Now on to find Troy**

I drove straight to the river and had everyone meet Sharpay and me there.

"Alright. Someone want to explain to me what happened." Chad called from his car. Sharpay had been rather vague in explaining the situation. This way she could call everyone before we got there.

"Yeah, all I got was 'Get to the river…NOW'." Gabriella added.

"Alright. Troy ran away…"

"What do you mean he ran away? Why?" Chad questioned.

"For a couple reasons, mainly his dad and because of me. Most of you remember that really great treasure hunt that you helped Troy with." Affirmations were sounded amongst the group with smiles showing the fond memories that were shared that day. "Well my prize was a one on one session in the locker room with Troy. Nothing hot and heavy 'cause his dad caught us. Coach rambled on about how I raped Troy and he called me a faggot. Well Troy left the gym and came here to calm down. His mom called and we both went to face his parents. His dad saw me and started up again. He called me a fag and Troy punched him. He said that I wasn't a faggot but his boyfriend. I panicked and said that I wasn't. I didn't want to come between him and his family. So I left. Then his mom calls me and tells me he ran away. I call you all and now we're her."

"Alright, we need to split up into groups and check everywhere for him." Taylor suggested.

Taylor and Chad headed north to the school.

Sharpay and Zeke traveled west to the library.

Kelsi and Jason went east to the playground.

Gabriella and I went south toward the beach.

We looked in every spot we thought Troy might go to. Every park, every basketball court, other high schools, the mall. No luck. After six hours of searching we headed home in hopes that he would call someone.

But he didn't. No calls, no notes. Nothing.

A day passed by….than 2….than 3….than a week.

After a week, I stopped going to school. I wouldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. If it wasn't for the fact that my breathing was involuntary that would have stopped too. Sharpay became so worried that I spent less and less time at home. She did my homework so that I wouldn't fail. She was so nice. Chad and the basketball team stopped playing. Coach had to forfeit the last 2 games. The team blamed him and even he blamed himself. He eventually locked himself in the locker room. Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi came up with a map of the city. Everyday I would drive around looking for him. They would keep track of which areas I had searched. Eventually I had searched every square inch of Albuquerque. He was no where to be found.

After realizing defeat on the 8th day, I parked my car on the river and sat by the edge. I remembered comforting Troy here more than a week ago. The tears fell from my eyes and I did nothing to stop them. It was time I let them come. I had shut them up for a week now. At this point everything was out of my control. I decided to walk around a bit. Maybe it would help to clear my head for a few minutes.

I came upon the bridge and began to turn around. As I glared up at the sinking sun my nose began to twitch. That smell. I knew that smell. It was him. He was close. I could smell him. Now the tears fell faster. I searched around. I couldn't find him. He wasn't anywhere that I could see. I decided to follow my nose and it led me under the bridge. I only saw two elderly looking men. They saw me and asked for money. I happily handed them twenty dollars each and asked if they had seen a boy about my age. They said they found him in an alley. They thanked me most graciously and pointed toward a heap of rags. I showed my gratitude by giving them the rest of my money. It totaled about one hundred and forty dollars. I didn't care. If that was Troy, well he was worth more than that to me.

I walked up to the rags and poked the mass. The person underneath began to stir.

"Leave me alo-, Ryan. What do you want?"

"I want you Troy. I need you Troy."

"No, you feel guilty and came to ease your mind."

"No, yes I left you. But it was only because I loved you too much to take your family away from you. I love you Troy Hunter Bolton. I have searched everyday for you."

"You really looked for me?"

"Absolutely. I told you 'always and forever'. I meant that. I stopped eating for you. I stopped sleeping. Of course I feel guilty. I promised that I would never leave you. And I broke that promise. I am sorry baby. Please believe me that I am sorry and that I need you."

I leant down to get closer to him. He had been gone for over a week. But he still smelled the same. I called it the 'Essence de Troy'. He wiped the tears from my eyes. I leant closer…

"Ouch."

"What?" he asked.

There it was. Stuck in my hand was a used needle. Great I finally found my boyfriend and now I am gonna contract AIDS from a dirty needle.

"I don't wanna know who used that. Come home with me Troy."

"You're right. You would probably die if you knew who used that. As for coming home, I will as long as it's yours and not mine."

"Deal. For now."

I pulled the needle from my hand and pulled Troy up. I would deal with that later. My focus now was on Troy. He was weak so I carried him out from under the bridge. I knew that I couldn't carry him to the car. It was too far away. So I lied him down on the grass and ran the distance to my car. I opened the unlocked door and slammed the keys in the ignition. I revved the engine and sped off to my Troy. I got out and picked him up. I walked slowly to my car and put him in the passenger seat. He fell asleep on the ride to my house. I called Sharpay to tell her the news. I told her to call all of his friends. I also strictly warned against telling the Boltons.

By the time I got there, Chad was outside waiting. HE opened Troy's door and picked up him. He carried him upstairs to my bedroom. I ordered Sharpay to get me warm water and a wash cloth. She did without question. Slowly but surely everyone else arrived. I washed Troy as much as possible without waking him up. Chad helped my take his shirt off.

The surprise that came scared me more than words can say. Chad and I both saw the needle marks. The needle that stuck me was his. Troy had begun using drugs. In that instance I panicked, I didn't know what to do. My parents were out of town on business. I had Kelsi call Troy's parents. I cried. Chad held me close and told me that Troy was home. He was right. That was all that mattered. Everything else could be fixed over time.

I had everyone write Troy a personal note before they left. I knew Troy was going to need his rest. His parents would be coming over any second now and that was something I didn't want everyone to see.

We will just have to wait for Troy to wake up.

**Please let me know what you think… L.KERR**


	12. What Happened?

**Troy is awake…ENJOY (really long)**

After everyone left, I decided to take my shirt off and climb into bed next to Troy. I wrapped my arm around his waist and noticed the changes to his physique. His muscles were still evident but they somehow seemed fragile. His arms were heavily bruised. I just sat there staring at how frail he had become. While I was staring at him, he began to thrash and toss about due to an apparent nightmare. I just grabbed on tighter. I wouldn't let him go anywhere without me. I couldn't, what would I do if something bad happened to him again.

While pondering the events of the past few days, Troy began to stir.

"I love you Ryan."

"I love you too Troy. You really scared me, you know that."

"I know, I'm sorry." He said with his back to me.

I rolled on my side so as to better angle myself to hold him.

"I know. Hey look at me. I thought I lost you. Come 'ere. I wanna show you something."

I lifted him from the bed and we walked to my closet. I had him lean on my shoulder so that I could support his weight. I leaned him up against the wall and went to get the chair from my desk for him to sit down on. I helped him into the seat and opened my closet. Inside was the map of Albuquerque. I showed him the different colors.

"These are the places that I searched for you. Every color is a different area and a different day. I felt so bad for leaving you to face your parents. I came back here and cried. I cried for a really long time. And then you called, or I thought it was you. But it wasn't you it was your mom. She told me everything. Sharpay called everyone and we looked for you. Because we all love you."

He began to cry a little. He attempted to get up, but he couldn't he was still too weak. I offered to help and he leaned up against my body. I walked across the room and laid him down on the bed again. I just sat on the edge this time.

"I want to know what happened to you Troy. You seem different. I know you just got back and you're really weak, but I need to know. Even if it only makes me feel worse I have to know."

"I ran. The anger scared me. I mean it really scared me, Ry-. I didn't know where to go so I slept in an alley near some bar or club or whatever it was. While I was sleeping this really cute guy came up and he kind of gave me a job."

"Cute, huh? Wait, what do you mean by job?"

"Him and his friends, they kinda paid for me to do things."

"Troy…please tell me you didn't."

He looked away and said, "But I did. I didn't know how long I was going to be on the streets. I was scared and lost. He offered to help me."

"They paid me to strip for them. No touching or anything. It was just stripping. But they didn't think I was grateful for their help. I was scared and they could see that. They told me that I had to be happy to have them."

"What did they do to my baby?" I questioned as I cradled Troy in my arms.

"One of the guys started getting really rough with me one night. He started pressing himself on me. He told me that he was gonna make a man out of me. He said that ungrateful little boys needed to be broken in. Ace, the guy who found me, pushed the guy down on the couch and told him to calm down. Ace said he would get me in a better mood. He pulled out a needle. I tried to get away but he had my clothes and he had my arms above my head. I really tried Ry-, I did. I'm sorry."

The tears began to fall again as he retold the events. I quickly wiped them away and lightly kissed his cheek.

"He did that every night. He gave me the drugs every night. Ace was trying to get me to have sex with him. He said that I could make more money if I would let him take me. I wanted to save that for you. Finally I got fed up with their treatment and I ran away. Then these two old guys gave me a piece of their food and told me it was warmer under the bridge. I went there and I smelled you. I was so hopeful to see you there, but you weren't. Then you came and found me."

"Come on let's just relax, okay. I am so sorry that I put you through all that. I feel terrible."

"But you saved me. If I didn't love you than I would have slept with Ace. But you saved me from that. I could have died out there but you found me and saved me. You're my hero."

"Everyone helped. Sharpay was happy to call everyone. Chad was the biggest morale booster. He even comforted me when I broke down. Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella came up with all the plans. It was a Wildcat team effort."

"Where is everyone anyway?"

"I sent them home, but not before I had them write you little notes. This way you could rest."

I walked over to my desk and picked up the pile of colored paper. I sifted through the notes and pulled out the sparkly pink on first.

"Here read Sharpay's first." I said as I handed him the note.

**Troy,**

**Let me start by saying that you make my brother happy. Did you know he stares at your butt? Please get better like really fast. Otherwise I have to deal with my overly dramatic…and might I add mushy brother. Glad you're home.**

**-Sharpay**

"So what is your opinion of my butt?" He said while grinning.

"What do you mean?" I replied sheepishly.

"Sharpay says you stare at my butt."

"Well it's perfect" I say as I lean in to kiss him.

"Why don't you hand me the next one. I think I may be too weak to enjoy your body right now."

"Fine" I handed him the green note.

**Troy Bolton,**

**Well, your sudden desertion has certainly taken a toll on the group and we are elated to have you back. I hope that your recovery is fastidious as we will need our star player back. In other words, welcome back and you had better get back to your old self again really soon.**

**Taylor M. McKessie**

"That Taylor can sure confuse a poor guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Read her note. Tell me if you understand anything before the 'In other words'."

I quickly read the note and couldn't help but laugh.

"That girl studies the dictionary I swear. Here this one should be okay."

Troy grabs the red note and begins to read it. I know that this one is really long. It might take a while.

**Troy,**

**The past few weeks have shown me how much you mean to me. I know that you are a great friend and not having you around left me really empty. Ryan has been the driving force behind everything and he really does love you. Please get better. Maybe then I can talk you into shopping with me and Sharpay. **

**And always remember that no matter how things get in your life you have a whole network of friends who are here to support you. The guys on the team were really supportive in more ways than I know. Oh, and don't worry about catching up on your homework. I did it all for you.**

**Much Love,**

**Gabriella**

**P.S. Ryan stares at your butt. Thought you should know!!!**

"You must really like my butt. Does everyone know about you staring at my butt?"

"Well it does give me something to do. I find that it is better to stare at your butt than undress you in the middle of class."

"Good point. Alright next one. Can I pick the color this time? Please, please, please with me on top."

"You'll always be on top…of me. Pick a color?"

"Yellow. Let me guess. Chad"

"Nope sorry, Kelsi."

**Playmaker,**

**I hope you get well. Without the playmaker there is nothing. Ryan really loves you and I thought that you should know that he blames himself for everything. Take it easy on him. I finished writing the spring musical. I need you to give me some advice on it. That means get better soon. **

** Kelsi**

"That girl is so sweet."

"Kelsi, yeah. Alright last one."

"Hand it over."

**Troy,**

**First of, don't you ever do anything like that again. Second of, my man Ryan was really tryin' to bring you home. Lastly, don't you ever do that again. We really missed you man. The guys heard what happened and we all stopped playing. We lost to the Coopersville Bobcats. We were their only win they had in the past 11 years. So we really need you to come back. After two forfeits we need to win the rest of our games to make it to state. No pressure. Get better Troy if not more basketball, if not for me, than for Ryan. 'Cause my man was mad stressin' over losin' you.**

**Chad-**

"So you were mad stressin', huh."

"Yeah. Wait did I just understand what you said? Too much time with Chad."

"Where's the last one?"

"That was the last one."

"Ryan, where is the blue one. The one you wrote. I saw it in your hand when you gave me Kelsi's and then when I went to read Chad's it was gone."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said with a grin on my face. "You can have it if you can find it."

"I'm not only going to find it, I am going to take it."

And he did. He drove his hand into the front of my pants and quickly grabbed the note. He rubbed the envelope across me in such a way that could only excite me. He did exactly what I did to him in the cafeteria.

"So why don't you want me to read this?" he asked.

"Nothing really, I just felt that I said everything to you I had to say."

"Good answer, but a lie. I know you Ryan, you haven't said enough." He said as he opened the note and began to read.

**Baby,**

**My loving Troy, a week ago, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I left your side. I should have stood by you like a good boyfriend would. Please forgive me. If anything would have happened to you I would never forgive myself. **

**I wanted to tell you now that I love you. I love you more than singing, more than acting, maybe even more than Sharpay. Not that I would choose between you or her. I want to someday marry you. I love you that much. I can not think of not being with you everyday. My heart is yours forever and always. Please know that.**

**Your loving boyfriend,**

**Ryan **

He looked up from the letter with a single tear sliding down his cheek. I leaned in and took him in my arms as I kissed the tear away. He grabbed me tighter and whispered in my ear.

"Would you really marry me?"

"Just tell me what time and where to meet you."

"I love you Ryan."

"I love you Troy. Why don't you get some rest, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be downstairs. Just call me in you need anything. Bye baby."

"Bye hunny."

I laughed and closed the door as I left my bedroom. I descended down the stairs and decided to make myself a little snack. I cut up some apples and carried them to the living room. I sat on the couch and after eating half of my snack I fell asleep.

Fifteen minutes later I was woken up by the sound on banging. Someone was at the front door banging. I walked over to the door while rubbing my eyes. I was trying to seem coherent even though I really wasn't. I unlocked the door and there was Coach Bolton.

I completely forgot about him. Oh god, Troy is going to kill me. But I figure that I will use this time to talk to them. We need to discuss the events of the past week or so. I also wanted to tell him that I loved his son, no matter how he felt about it.

**As always please let me know what you think…Tell me what you think will happen with Ryan and Coach….anything. Tootles L.KERR**


	13. Author's Note

**Master Aneliath- You have been a great reviewer. Your comments make me smile and actually give me a lot of inspiration. I promise that you will eventually get your Sith Lord-sabre tint content.**

**Dark Angel Kira- You are the best. I love how angry you get at me. You make me smile. You are one of two reviewers who make me write updates faster. Love the different stories you write.**

**Tryan4Eva- You are the other reviewer who makes me update sooner. I love talking to you about Tryan. And I love your stories.**

**Mrs.binx1013- Love ya. Your comments are always so long and touching. You really appreciate my fanfic and that just makes me smile. Thank you ever so much for being a loyal reader.**

**Mondler4Ever- First of, you are a great writer. I wait patiently for you to update. Thanks.**

**Tryanistique-xx- Love you bunches and bunches. The whole 'DO YO WANT ME TO DIE?' was hilarious. I really enjoy your comments.**

**Hopewithinmymind- You remind me of…well me. I do hope that you find someone to do all those romantic things with. Trust me…I was once a dreamer and now I've gotten what I wanted. So keep dreaming…and reviewing of course.**

**Reetu- Yo have been consistently reviewing since the first chap. A+.**

**:-D- I don't know who you are but I love you to death.**

**To all my past reviewers and future ones too….THANKS A TON…LIKE A BUNCH…YOU ALL ROCK AND I JUST HAD TO TELL YOU GUYS.**

**The next chapter will be up as soon as I receive 1 review for this 'chapter'. I have up to chapter 16 written so I am hoping to put up a new chapter every 2 days or so. That is as long as I can finish writing the last four chapters in a timely manner. Thanks again to all of you who read and review. This story is for you…and my boyfriend!!!**


	14. Leave, Get Out

**The Chat I hope you like.**

"Hi, Ryan."

"Coach. Um…hi…come in."

"Thank you. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he is sleeping upstairs."

I guided Coach into the living room and politely asked if he would like something to drink. He kindly asked for water and I retrieved some.

"I'm sorry Ryan, for everything that I said before. Almost losing my son got me to figure a lot of things out. His mom wanted to come but she got called in to work. She works at Albuquerque General. She really wanted to be here."

"I know she did. And thank you. I understand why you did the things you did. I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same things because I was never in that position."

"Can I see him?"

"Coach…"

"Call me Jack, please."

"Okay…Jack, he is really hurt both physically and emotionally. He told me not to call you because he didn't want to go home. He said that he didn't want to see you. I am really sorry. I never wanted to cause your family any grief."

"As much as I would like to say that I believe that, I don't. I came here knowing what you did to my son and I can't just pretend that I am okay with it. I am not. You turned my son into a faggot and then took him from me. What kind of person would do that?"

"The kind of person that I love…Jack." Troy said from the stairwell.

"Troy, I…"

"You come here pretending to be concerned about me, but you just want to get me away from Ryan. How far would you go, dad? Would you make me transfer to a different school? Would you move us away? You stand there thinking that Ryan is bad for me. He's not; he is the best thing that ever happened to me. Remember all those stories about how you met mom?"

"Of course, I remember."

"The same way you felt about mom is the same way I feel about Ryan. I asked him out dad. All he did was write a note. He wrote down on a piece of paper how he felt about me. He never intended for me to see it but I did and I am happier everyday knowing that I did. You will never know what I went through this past week. I went through hell because you made my boyfriend turn his back on me. He did it because he didn't want to take you away from me."

All the while I am sitting on the couch staring at Troy pretty much blast his father. As much anger as he has towards his dad is how much love he has for me. He is not tearing up or breaking down, he is standing his ground. He quickly descended the rest of the stairs and walked over to me. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"This is who am I dad. I will always be Troy Hunter Bolton. But I hope to one day make Ryan, Mr. Ryan Evans-Bolton. I love him dad. More than anything. More than basketball. See basketball is what you wanted for me. Yeah, I wanted it too but not half as much as I want him."

"If this is how you feel Troy then I won't stand in your way. But I won't, no I can't accept your relationship. Not now. Maybe in due time. I'll just be going. You can come home if you want. I can't force you to come home. You are 18 and free to make your own choices, or in this case, mistake."

"Just leave dad. I'll get my stuff tomorrow. Just get out."

"Fine. Just call your mother once in a while."

"Done. Now it's time to leave."

And just like that he left. Nothing else was said between Troy and his dad. The only sound made was the click of door as it closed. I grabbed him closer because I couldn't judge how he was feeling.

"He just did that didn't he?"

"Yeah baby. I am really sorry that I caused all of these problems. I never wanted any of this."

"What are you talking about? You didn't do any of this. He did. Do not apologize for what he did. But if you're really nice to your parents maybe they will let me stay. Do you think?"

"Absolutely. My mom loves you. But what about the rooming situation? Do you want to look at some of the extra rooms to pick one out? Do you think they will trust us to live together?"

"I'll be good."

"Are you sure?" I said with a smirk, knowing that he won't be good.

He leaned in and began to whisper in my ear.

"Oh, I'll be good. In bed, I promise."

"You had better be able to show me, right now."

But instead of flirting back like our usual playful banter he leaned in and began kissing my neck.

**Will they be interrupted again??? Find out next time….**


	15. Did It

**Warning: Extreme sexual content…if you are offended by slash or homosexual sex than please do not read this chapter. Wait for the next one!!! You have been warned. **

**For those of who willing to read further. I hope you enjoy!!!!!**

I sat there and allowed him to kiss my neck. My breathing starting becoming heavier and came in spurts. He was sending chills up and down my spine. My fingers clawed at his back and I arched mine.

"Troy.." As I called him he took his lips of my neck.

"Yeah baby."

"Don't stop."

"I don't really want to…"

"But." I didn't have to wait for the but because he took his lips off of me. He quickly crossed the room and made his way to the stairs.

"Are you coming?" he asked with a sexy look on his face.

"Of course"

We didn't say another word. He quickly climbed the stairs and disappeared before I got to the top. I quickly went into my room. I wanted this so badly. I looked around my room and couldn't find him.

"Troy, baby, where are you? Stop playing games."

No answer. I looked under the bed and in my closet and everywhere a person could hide. Troy wasn't here. I decided to check some of the other bedrooms. He wasn't in Sharpay's or my parents'. I then began to check the three other extra bedrooms. He wasn't in the first one. I knew that because there was nothing in that room. My mom was in one of her redecorating moods. The second room was empty as well. I finally got to the last room and there was a note on the door.

**ONLY RYAN CAN ENTER!!!**

**TROY**

I slowly opened the door. I didn't see him. I began walking into the room while looking around for Troy. He came from behind the door and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I want you." He whispered.

I broke away from his embrace and walked to the bed. I made sure to keep my back to him so that he couldn't see me unbuttoning my shirt. I got down to the last button when I reached the bed. I spun around and showed him what I had done.

"You want me?"

"Yes, oh yes."

"Then come take me Troy. I am yours. Now come get me." I told him as I lay down on the bed.

He ran over to where I was and forcefully grabbed me. His lips ravaged mine as we allowed our fingers to explore each others bodies. In no time flat I had his shirt off. I slyly admired his chest as I ran my fingers across every muscle. Pretty soon he felt my hand slip in between our bodies, playing with the zipper on his pants, before I reached down to stoke him through the thick material. Troy gasped softly, wanting me to end the sweet torture.

Pretty soon his pants were off too. My pants had been unzipped but were still firmly on my body. Our kiss was still going full fledged. By this time our lips were puffy and tinged a slight pink color from how hard our kisses had gotten. I broke away and with a smile I slipped my hand under the waistband of his boxers, causing him to gasp again at the sensation of my hand against his hot skin. I stroked him slowly at first, letting him adjust to the feeling before taking him into my hands. As my hands quickened his breathing deepened, his head dropping to her shoulder as he breathed deeply into my neck.

"Oh, Ryan. God you're good at this."

"I know."

I stopped stroking for a moment to tease him, rubbing the head and causing him to quiver, to moan my name.

"Don't stop Ryan. Please don't stop baby."

Satisfied with his groans I slide down to the floor and pushed him to sit on the bed. I lower my head between his legs and engulfed his hard member into my mouth.

"Ry-, oh that's good. Yeah. Just like that." He moaned and arched his back.

I decided to not give him any remark back. I just bobbed up and down on his rock hard shaft.

"Stop. Ry-, baby…uh. Please stop!" He breathed heavily with a hint of anger and force at the end.

"Fine."

And just like that I got up and walked away from him feeling completely shunned. 'Did I do something wrong?' As I walked away, Troy regained his composure and followed after me. He caught up with me before I got to the door. He spun me around and held me close to him. He was still naked and I was only half-naked being as my pants were still on.

"I didn't mean to say it like that. I just needed you to stop. I didn't want what we were doing to end so quickly. I wanted it to last as long as possible."

"So now what do you want to do Troy?"

"I think I need to put my mouth to good work."

"Oh really."

He quickly grabbed my hand and led me back to the bed. I sat on the bed with an innocent grin on my face. I smiled at Troy and pretended to act all shy.

"Are you sure about this Ry-, I wouldn't want to corrupt the innocent Ryan Evans?"

"Instead of filling your mouth with words, fill it with this!" I ordered as I pulled my pants and boxers down to my knees. He shuddered when he saw my member. He hesitated like any normal person would.

"Holy cow, Ryan. How do you hide that everyday?"

"I'll tell you later. Just put your mouth on it baby."

He didn't hesitate this time. Instead he stretched his mouth and began to pleasure me in a way that my hand simply couldn't.

"Jeezus, Troy…..Yes….yes…oh I love you baby."

For only a minute, he took his mouth off of me. "I guess this means I am doing a good job, huh?"

"Oh baby, a wonderful job." The waves of pleasure crashed over my body one after another. I arched my back in an attempt to push more of myself down Troy's throat. He gagged slightly. But with the enthusiasm of a horny teenager he continued.

I looked down into Troy's eyes as he swallowed every inch of my hardened manhood. I grabbed his head and lifted him up and off of my meat. I brought him up to my lips and kissed him. I could taste myself on his lips. It drove me crazier. We began another kissing frenzy except this time we began to kiss each other all over our bodies. When he began kissing my neck, I whispered in his ear.

"Troy Bolton, if you don't take me right now I will never speak to you again."

He quickly urged me onto the bed. I stood on all fours and awaited his entrance when a pressing thought entered my mind. '_We don't have condoms. I trust Troy but after lecturing Sharpay I have to be safe._'

"Troy we…"

"Grabbed them from your closet and the lotion from your desk."

He thought of everything. Lotion, I wouldn't have thought of that.

"Are you ready Ry-?"

"Just go slow Troy." I said as he lubed me up.

"Absolutely. Just tell me if it hurts. I'll stop okay."

He slowly began to enter me for the very first time. I tried my hardest to relax but the thought of being impaled by him was quite nerve-wracking. He slowly slid himself in and my body allowed him entrance with little hesitation. Unfortunately for me the more he put in me the more I felt a painful pressure building. He finally reached full capacity when I shouted a few obscenities.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah, just go in and out slow. Until I get used to it. Otherwise it feels great."

It wasn't a lie. In fact, I felt great. He was giving me something that I had only fantasized about. After a few minutes the pain subsided and was replaced by unquenchable lust. I began screaming out orders to Troy. Thankfully, he didn't question me but instead was happy to oblige.

"Come on Troy, give it to me. All of it. I need all of you."

"Here it comes baby. You wanted it." And with that he plunged deep inside me and hit my prostate causing another level of pleasure which caused me to erupt in passion. Hearing me explode, Troy began to quicken his pace and soon fell prey to a climax.

He lied down beside me and took me in his arms. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you Ryan."

"I love you to Troy."

We wrapped ourselves in the blanket and quickly fell asleep. Knowing that tomorrow was going to be a better day.

**I hope I didn't scar you all for life. People kept asking for it…so I gave in. Tell me what you think. L.KERR**


	16. The Day After Yesterday

**NOW BACK TO LIFE AFTER THE NASTY, NASTY**

The next morning I was woken up by a screaming sister. Sharpay must have found us in here sometime during the night. I don't think my parents knew yet at least I hope they didn't. More often than not they weren't home for a couple days.

"RYAN…GET UP!" Sharpay shouted from the doorway.

"What, what I'm awake." I said as I prepared to get out of bed.

"And you're naked. Wait, why are you naked? Did you? What did I tell you about this?"

She quickly turned around and continued the conversation without looking at me. For fear that she would see more of me than was comfortable.

"Sharpay just relax will ya."

"Relax. My brother just had sex and you want me to relax."

"I don't remember flipping out on you when I found out you had sex. Could you please just lay off for a while, I'm a little sore."

"Sore, did he? You know what; I… I just don't want to know."

"Good. Now let's just wake Troy up and see how he is doing. Okay."

"Why ask, he got laid last night didn't he? How can you not be great after a night of hot and heavy sex?"

"Shar-, not helping."

"Alright, you wake him up. I have things to do today. I'll see you boys later. Oh and mom and dad left a note saying that they won't be back for a week."

"Thanks Shar-, have a good day." I said as I put my pants on and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Sharpay left and I went to wake up my sleeping beauty. I lied down next to him and began caressing his face. I swatted a few stray hairs out of his eyes as well. I allowed my fingers to trail down his chest and onto his stomach. The light and caring touch helped wake Troy up. He covered his eyes from the sun and I went to go and close the curtains. In the dim light, Troy just stared at me.

"You look different."

"You think so, I don't feel any different. Except for the slight pain."

"Why didn't you tell me I hurt you? I would have stopped." Clearly sounding concerned.

"But you didn't hurt me Troy. You made love to me and for that I am grateful. I love you, Troy Hunter Bolton."

"How come you can use my full name and I don't know yours?"

"'Cause it would take too long to say my full name."

"Too long. Your first name has four letters and your last has five. How long could it take?"

"Trust me, a long time."

"Please tell me. Pretty, pretty please with me on top." He said with that adorable puppy dog face.

"Alright it's Alan. A-L-A-N."

"Alan..and that takes a long time to say."

"Actually it's an acronym. Alexei Lucas Adai Noir. And that's just the middle name. So we shortened it to Alan."

"Jeez louise. What is Sharpay's middle name?"

"Patrice Clairee Renee Matilde Elisabet Genevieve Contessa Grace."

"So you mean to say that your full name is Ryan Alexei Lucas Adai Noir Evans? And Sharpay's name is Sharpay Patrice Clairee Renee Matilde Elisabet Genevieve Contessa Grace Evans?"

"Yep."

"Holy cow! I like it. It suits you. So I have a question for you."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Will you help me get used to everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, life for me has changed. My family turned their back on me. I can't play basketball. I don't want to seem weak to everyone. I need to look strong even though I'm crumbling inside."

"I will help you with whatever you need. You mean everything to me."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. Now let's go. We need to get out of this house for a while."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. But first get a shower. I'll be downstairs."

"Sure you don't want to join me?"

"I think I hurt enough, thank you."

"Alright. I am so sorry for being a pain in your ass, literally."

I left Troy to get a shower as I headed downstairs. I called Sharpay first to get her to organize a party for Troy. He needed to know that his friends were going to stand by him too. I knew that she would be up for the job. I called Chad so that he could get a party list going. Zeke and Taylor would be charge of food. Gabriella and Kelsi would get the music going. I would take Troy out for a romantic afternoon. It was 3:30 and I wanted to have Troy back by 5:00 for the party. After a few phone calls I was finished. Everything was going to be perfect.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one baby."

He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. God he smelled good.

"Liar. Who was it? I thought we didn't have anything to hide from each other?"

"We don't." '_I hate when he says that. It makes me feel so guilty._' "You're right baby, I'm sorry. It was Chad." Not a lie.

"Why were you talking to Chad?"

"He just wanted to see how you were doing? He said he would like to see you later." Definitely a lie.

"Maybe we can see him later. Okay."

"Sure, anything you want."

"Anything, huh."

"Not that, get your mind out of the gutter Troy."

"Okay. So where are going?"

"We are going to the river. I just wanted to get you out of the house so we could relax. Is that okay?"

"Definitely."

We walked along the river bank and admired the beauty of the Rio Grande. We sat below some trees and relished in the beauty of the area. Troy and I ended up spending all of our time on a secluded spot. No one else had been there so we were able to just lie in each others arms and talk. We talked about family and our future. '_I discovered that Troy does in fact want kids, preferably two boys. One like each of us he said. I want a girl and a boy. Preferably like Sharpay and Troy. One of the nice things we discovered is that we both want to go to UCLA. I want to be a teacher and he wants to do something in sports. Maybe a basketball coach? Could be pretty cool, huh?_'

**1 HOUR LATER**

"So did you enjoy our little getaway baby?" I said while we were still in the car parked in front of the house.

"More than you know Ry-"

"Alright, you ready to head inside?"

"Yeah let's go." He said as he got out of the car. He quickly jogged over to my side and wrapped his arm around me.

We unlocked the front door and heard a really loud 'Surprise'. It was great. Troy was really surprised and the decorations were great.

We all talked and played random games like charades and truth or dare. But we made them a little more suited for the older kids by using sexual innuendos and harder dares. Gabriella even asked me how big Troy was. '_Yeah, nosy ain't she'_.

We all ended up falling asleep on the couches or the floor. It was a perfect evening. And Troy never felt better.

**Had a little trouble writing this one…looking to the future in the next couple chaps. Enjoy L.KERR**


	17. The Good & The Bad

**Back on track…..Enjoy.**

The next day, Troy returned to school. It had been a while since everyone had seen him. Teachers thought that he was sick because he was absent but still managed to turn in homework assignments, when in reality Gabriella just did it for him. His mom called constantly, I know for a fact that she doesn't know what happened between Troy and Coach Bolton. Coach probably just played it off as if he didn't have the time to see Troy. '_What a jerk that man is? Why couldn't he see how happy Troy has been?'_'

So I dropped Troy of at school and quickly disappeared so that I could go to the doctor's. I needed to get checked out because of the whole needle incident. I want to believe that Troy is clean but because of everything he went through I just wanted to be safe. '_In retrospect, I guess it really doesn't matter after having slept with him last night. It kind of makes it pointless. I would have gotten it anyway. Gosh, I can be so stupid sometimes. Sharpay is going to kill me if she finds out. No she's not. We used a condom. Duh!'_'

I patiently waited in the waiting room of the clinic for like five hours. By this time I already had 12 missed calls. Eight were from Sharpay and four were from Troy. I also had 5 text messages. Three were from Troy and two from Chad. Troy probably asked Chad if he had seen me. Chad seems like a smart enough guy to figure out where I went. I was hoping he would keep it to himself and not worry Troy. Finally the doctor showed up. He was young for a doctor, maybe 23-24. He was cute too but I didn't want to seem flirtatious. He drew some blood and told me that I would have to wait like a week to get the results back and that because it was a recent incident I would have to come back in a month just to make sure that I didn't have AIDS. _'Great…waiting, I HATE waiting'_.

I drove back to school just in time to pick Troy up. He was waiting by Sharpay's car. They were both considerably angry with me, I could tell. Their glares as I pulled up told me everything.

"Where were you? We were worried sick." Sharpay yelled from inside the car.

"I had to take care of some things. Don't worry."

"Don't worry, Ryan. We both tried calling you a bunch of times. Why didn't you at least call or text and tell us that you were fine. You had me worried sick. Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me?" Troy said allowing his worry to carry in his voice.

"Come here Troy, I'm so sorry." I said as I grabbed him closer and gave him a little kiss.

"Come on let's go home."

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go to practice. Will you come with me, you know for support?"

"Sure. Let's go. Sharpay we'll see you later okay."

"Fine. I am going shopping. You ever scare me like that again and I will hurt you. Tootles." She yelled from the window as she drove off.

I locked my things in the car and we walked hand in hand to the gym. He loves basketball so much. I am just hoping that the other guys don't give him a problem. They all had a really great friendship before he started going out with me. I just don't want him to be treated differently just because he loves me. It would really hurt to know that I caused the man I love so much pain.

We quietly entered the gym and all of the guys turned to look at us. They all rushed over and started yelling and saying that they were happy to have Troy back. Chad pulled me aside and asked me what Troy was doing here. I told him that he wanted to be here. Chad understood how Troy must feel without basketball and we returned to the gym.

Troy and the guys went to the locker room and got changed into their smokin' hot uniforms. I grabbed a seat in the stands and waited for practice to commence. I kept my eyes glued to the entrance to the locker room waiting patiently to see my Troy happy again.

"So you came here to make faggots out of the rest of my team?" Coach Bolton called from the gym's entrance as he walked toward me.

"Coach I just came to watch Troy play. I don't want any trouble."

"I don't remember asking if you wanted trouble. I asked if you were going to turn more of my players into faggots. See I have a problem with little boys who sabotage my team."

"I am not sabotaging anything. I love your son whether you like it or not. He makes me happier than I have ever been in my entire life. I can only hope I make him feel the same."

"You do Ryan and don't ever think that you don't. See Coach, Ryan here has taught Troy more than you ever could. He taught him to open his mind and to be accepting. He taught him that there is more to life than basketball. He taught me that there is more to life than hate. See Coach, almost losing your son didn't make you humble or appreciative it made you angry. You're angry at Ryan when you should be angry at yourself. You had us all fooled when you locked yourself in the gym. Maybe acting runs in the family 'cause you were pretty good at it."

"What did he turn you queer too Chad? Now you're gonna stick up for him too?"

"No Coach, I am not gay. Troy is my friend and so is Ryan. I like Ryan for who he is. He is a real nice guy. When Troy left, Ryan spent everyday looking for him. It was because of him that we have Troy. You probably wouldn't have seen your son again if it wasn't for him. You turned your back on him just like I am going to turn my back on you. Senior year or not. Basketball isn't worth this."

And with that Chad left. The other guys who came out in the middle of Chad's little speech left too. They felt so disappointed by their coach. They were all so happy to see Troy back and ready to play. They thought that everything was going back to the way they were. Troy stood in the hallway to the gym. He heard everything that Chad said. He knew that his best friend had his back even when his own father didn't. I saw the look in Troy's eyes. Hurt yet completely in awe of what his friend had just done. It was a look I admired.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Over the next few weeks, the guys quickly got over basketball and started talking about the big end of the school year finale. THE PROM. Dressed had to be bought. Tuxes needed to be rented. Colors matched and plans made. Sharpay decided that she would go solo, though I don't know why, as would Gabriella. Eventually they planned to go together as friends. This would ensure that they at least had a good time. Taylor and Chad were going together as were Jason and Kelsi.

Troy and I were really excited about going to prom together. This night was to be the culmination of 4 years of hard work. Just about everyone at school had begun to accept us so that was good. The school wasn't mad about not going to states. It was heaven on earth for us. We were so happy together. Mother and father were happy to have Troy living with us. They eventually let him move in to my room. I mean come on, we live down the hall from each other. They know what's going on.

We voted on our prom theme and decided to have a '_Magic Under the Stars_' theme. The other option was a '_Night in Paris'_ which every school in New Mexico was doing. I found our theme to be more romantic. Troy and I decided to not shop for our tuxedos together. We wanted it to be a surprise. He was going to rent his tux and leave it at Chad's house, where he would get dressed for the prom. This was turning into such a romantic event. I couldn't wait for the prom. Unfortunately it was 2 weeks away.

I did go back to the clinic approximately a month after I got tested the first time. I am happy to say that I am disease free. '_Thank God_''. I picked my tux up from the suit shop. I chose a Jean Yves suit. It was white and had a red vest, tie and shawl. I decided on Wildcat colors in hopes of turning Troy on a little. '_A guy can hope right? I mean this is the night that is supposed to end with wild, steamy sex.'_

I am so excited to see what Troy picks out. He looks good in anything, so I know I won't mind. This week has passed by so fast. I wake up and it's Monday and then I blink to Friday. It is insane. One more week. YAY!!! Everything seems to be going smoothly. Troy and I finally got our college letters. Troy got in to Duke and UCLA. I got in to NYU, Julliard and UCLA. I know how much Duke would mean to him. We both said that we would go to UCLA but Duke is an opportunity that Troy just can't turn down. And I got in to NYU and Julliard. Both schools have great drama programs. I don't know what we are going to do. I don't want to pressure Troy into anything. This is his future, he has to decide.

I sat in my room thinking about where life was going to lead me and whether Troy was going to be there with me. I couldn't help but think that maybe this year would be our last. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Troy come in. He stood in my room for like 5 minutes before he said anything.

"Ryan, stop thinking so much."

"Wha..what?"

"What's on your mind baby?"

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just nothing."

"You know omission of the truth is a lie. Tell me, I can handle it."

"I am just worried about college. I don't really want to leave East High. I finally have everything I want."

"Hey, just relax. Everything will be fine." He said as he sat next to me on the bed and held me close. He ran his fingers through my hair and hit that spot right behind my ear. That spot just makes me melt every time.

"I have something to tell you." He whispered in my ear.

"What?" I breathed.

"I'm going to UCLA with you. I decided that basketball isn't everything. You are." He whispered again while he stared deep into my eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

We both snapped out of our little flirt session when we heard the scream. It was Sharpay. She probably gained a pound or something. She freaks out over the littlest things.

"Is she okay? I've never heard her scream like that before?"

"Yeah, she tends to freak out a lot. Something about being perfect all the time, it kinda makes you crazy."

I turned to face Troy who had his back against the wall. I lie down and put my head on his lap while looking up at him.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Ry-. Umm…I think you need to turn around Ryan." The concern echoing in his voice.

"Why?" But I had turned around before he could answer. Sharpay was standing in my doorway. Tears were streaming down her face. She even allowed her mascara to run which had never happened before. This must be something big. I walked over to her and saw that she had a UCLA envelope in her hand. '_She didn't get in. She wanted to get in so bad. This sucks_'.

"Did you not get accepted Shar-?"

She shook her head and handed me the envelope.

I read it quickly. She got in. Yes!!! We were still going to be together. '_But then what was bothering her._' After all the school stuff, my eyes caught sight of a note from Zeke.

**Princess,**

**I can no longer be with you. I seem to have fallen out of love with you. I am moving to Chicago to live with my aunt until I start at the Culinary Institute. I did love you and never wanted to hurt you. But I did. I shouldn't have let Justine come between us. And my being with her only led you into the arms of Jeff. Please forgive me.**

**Zeke**

I handed the note to Troy and hugged Sharpay as tight as I could. Troy stared at the note in disbelief and came over to hug her too.

"I'm so sorry, sis. Is that why you screamed?"

Again she shook her head no.

"Then why Shar-, is there something else?" Troy asked in a caring manner.

"I…I…I'm pregnant. Please don't say it Ry-, just don't."

"I won't. Are you sure? You did the test thing?"

"Yeah, twice. I don't know whose it is. I've turned into such a slut."

"Hey, no you're not. Troy and I will drive you to the clinic to get some blood drawn. Okay, just relax. We are here for you no matter what, right Troy?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks guys. I just don't know what I'm gonna do. What if it's Zeke's? He left me. What if it's Jeff's? He's not really the fathering type?"

"Hey tomorrow is the prom. So here's the plan. We'll get you the blood test. Pick up your dress. You're not showing so no one will know. We will have a great time and think about where to take it after that. No pressure."

"Okay." She said as Troy comforted her like he does with me.

"Come on we'll go…"

**Tomorrow is the prom….RxR**


	18. Magic Under the Stars

**PROM…**

Sharpay although still in a depressed mood began to cheer up the night of prom. I went and picked up her dress for her. It was really pretty. She chose this really cute pink chiffon gown. It wasn't like a hot pink but rather a light pink. It was a strapless dress that was semi-see through. It was a rather simple dress and it had an asymmetrical hem. '_Gosh my gay is showing_.' It had a slit up the side which would show off her legs. '_A little more than I would have wanted but it is prom, right?_'

I stopped by the flower shop to pick up a corsage for Sharpay and my boutonniere for Troy. I chose a really cute set of white and yellow roses for Sharpay and decided to get a white rose for Troy. After picking everything up, I drove home so that I could get ready.

I glanced down at the clock in my car and saw that it was already 7:30. The limo was supposed to pick us up at 8:15. I only had 45 minutes to get ready. That was definitely not enough time. I quickly ran in the house, handed Sharpay her dress, and ran in the bathroom. I tore off my clothes and hopped in the shower. I figured I could shave off 10 minutes of my normal shower time of 30 minutes.

I got out of the shower in a record 17 minutes. I wrapped a towel loosely around my waist and ran to my room. I dried myself off, grabbed a pair of my special silk boxers and started getting dressed. Luckily for me the tie was pre-tied, so it was a breeze. By the time I got my hat on and double checked my breath the limo had pulled up. I walked down the stairs. '_I didn't want to look all out of breathe_.' Gabriella came in and went straight for Sharpay's room. Troy walked up and rang the doorbell. He was all gentlemanly. His tux was to die for. He went completely retro in a Raffiniti Zootux. It was black with red pinstripes. He even had a sexy hat. He came in gave me a little peck on the cheek. I put the boutonnière that I got on him and he did the same for me. We both looked so sexy in our tuxes. By the time we were finished Gabriella came down in her flirty satin dress that also had a asymmetrical hem. The only difference with her hem was that it was ruffled. But her honey yellow dress really went well with Sharpay's pink one.

We made sure we had everything that we would need and we left. We hopped in the limo and saw everyone there. They guys all seemed to pick out the exact same suit. The only difference was the color of the ties and vests. Chad's was blue to match Taylor's dress and Jason's was green to match Kelsi. Taylor wore a really elegant blue dress. It was a peau de sois satin gown. But as plain as the front looked the back was amazing. It had two thin beaded straps that went across her back to a beaded bottom. It was adorable. Kelsi wore a retro knee length dress. That cinched at the waist with a ribbon. It looked really good on her. '_After thinking about the girls' dresses it made me realize just how gay I sounded. That is it no more shopping with Sharpay. I clearly knew more than was good for me. I don't have a problem being gay but when I can ramble off fabric and fashion stuff, I almost seem too gay to function. Haha..Mean Girls again. I love that movie. _'

"Ryan…stop thinking. Tonight I am ordering you to not think about anything. Got it?" Sharpay ordered.

"Yeah Ry-, just have fun." Troy agreed.

"Okay, but what if I want to think about getting Troy alone so I can show him the new tricks I learned?"

"Oh really."

"Troy, shut up. And I don't need to hear that."

"Yeah Ry, you're cool but that was.." Chad called.

"TMI." Gabriella added.

"Sorry guys, it just kinda came out like…"

"If you say word vomit, so help me God I will jump across this limo and stab you with something!" Sharpay shouted.

"Word vomit."

"You're lucky there are three guys between us or you would be dead. Just wait, I'll get you when you least expect it."

Kelsi spoke up at this point. "Remember guys, we are supposed to be having the best night of our lives. Chill okay."

"Fine" Sharpay and I said at the same time. It gave everyone a little chuckle. Gabriella tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. '_I wonder what they're planning?_'

"Look we're here. Prom night begins now." Gabriella squealed.

We all got out of the limo and walked through the doors to our prom. It was gorgeous. They rolled out this really amazing dark blue carpet with stars. When we entered the grand ballroom, I think we all stopped and took a deep breath. We were in shock at how gorgeous everything looked. There were stars everywhere. The whole room looked like a gorgeous night sky. Like we were lying on the ground looking up at the night sky with our loved ones. It was phantasmagoric. '_Don't ask me what it means. I just know it was the word of the day_. _But it seems to fit._'

"Are you ready baby?"

"Absolutely Troy. Let's go." We all quickly found two tables and put our stuff down. Then we all headed straight for the dance floor. We danced for about a half and hour until they called last call for prom king and queen votes. We all realized that we forgot to vote so we walked over to do it really quickly. We voted and then headed back to the dance floor. We dance there for the rest off the night. Sometime before prom king and queen were announced all of the girls seemed to have lost their shoes and were merely dancing barefoot. We were all laughing and having a great time.

'_Oh my god. Coach Bolton is getting up on stage. I hope he doesn't try anything. I quickly tore my eyes off of him so as to not alert Troy to his presence._'

"Troy do you mind if I cut in." Chad asked. We both gave him an inquisitive look he smiled at Troy and gave me a look like '_I have to tell you something…IMPORTANT.'_

I told Troy that it was cool. Chad stepped in, a little freaked as to the situation.

"I know you saw Jack up there. What do you think he is up to? He has to be up to something right? I mean why else would he be here?"

"Chad would you chill out. He is a faculty member. You know they all show up for these events. Just relax. I will handle it if anything bad happens."

"Alright. Can I give you back to Troy now? This is kinda freakin' me out a little."

"Sure."

"Troy, take him back."

"Okay." Troy said shaking his head.

"Hey baby. Miss me?"

"You know I did Ryan. Why tease?"

"To see if I can get a rise out of you." I smirked. Our sexual flirting was quickly cut short by Coach Bolton on stage.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention?" Coach Bolton called from the stage. '_Great._'

"It is now time to announce our prom king and queen. Here I have the envelope…" '_Whew_.' "Your prom king is…no surprise here. Troy Bolton." The crowd went wild. I think everyone was screaming in happiness. Troy walked up and accepted the crown from his father. His face bore an expression of happiness and nervousness.

"And now for your prom queen. Well…wait…for the first time in East High history we have a tie. The first queen is none other than…Sharpay Evans." Sharpay squealed. '_I guess she wasn't expecting to win. I mean, hello she was one of the most popular girls in school. I wonder who the other one was. I betcha it's Gabriella. Everyone knows her_.'

"Troy, come here. I want you to announce the other prom queen." Troy nervously walked over and took the envelope from his dad.

His eyes got really big as he read the last name. "The other prom queen is…Ryan Evans."

"What?" I screamed. '_How did I..? Who? Why did they?_" I was stunned. I couldn't even grasp what had just happened. I finally realized it when everyone started chanting my name. '_I won, what the hell was going on? Was I being Punk'd. Where is Ashton? He's gotta be here somewhere_.' Sharpay came down and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me on stage. Troy put the crown on me and we locked lips. Everyone was cheering and clapping. I think I even heard a few '_Awwws_'.

Sharpay and I both danced with Troy as was customary. It was so much fun. We all sat down for a few minutes and realized that it was already midnight. The prom was just about over. That meant that high school was just about over. The adrenaline rush that was prom slowly began to die down until it was gone.

**Now on to the future…………..L.Kerr**


	19. Plans for the Future

**Now we look into the future of Tryan….**

**As always RxR**

**5 Years Later**

"So do you have any idea why Gabriella wanted us to watch the news today? Did she invent some new machine that can control brain waves or something?"

"To be honest Troy, I can't think of anything. But it has to be big. The last time she asked us to watch the news that husband of hers became state senator. That was pretty cool."

"Yeah. Gosh that was what 3 years ago?"

"She got married 2 years after we graduated high school. Remember when she told us that she had fallen in love with an older man. It turned out he was only like 26. We thought he was like 60."

"Ha ha. Yeah. Oh look here it comes."

**ON TV**

"I'm Dana Wilkins and we're here in front of Capitol Hill where Senator Allen is giving a press conference on the latest bill to pass both the House and Senate."

"Hello ladies and gentlemen of the press, I am here today to announce the passing of a bill that I proposed one year ago today. With a majority vote in both the House of Representatives and the Senate and the signature of the President of the United States, I am happy to announce that gay marriage is now legal. After the hard work put forth by gay rights advocates this bill has passed."

Random journalists and members of the press started raising their hands to have their questions answered. Bob, err Senator Allen, randomly selected press members.

"Yes you."

"Michelle Yaoi here for Fox, why have you decided to propose this bill?"

"Truthfully, because of my wife, Gabriella. Whenever we talk about the past she always brings up her friends Troy and Ryan. She says that they are so happy together but they want to be married. Now that I am a state senator I felt that it was my job to make people happy. Today is a new day of equality just like when people of color gained the right to vote and the same goes for women. It was about time someone stood up for equality. Thank you."

Click- I shut the TV off

"Ohmigod, Troy, tell me I'm not dreaming. Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

Troy just turned and looked me in the eye with a frightening grin across his face.

"He did it. They did it...for us. We can get married. Oh Ryan I love you so much. This is going to be so excit…"

RRRRIIINNNNGGGGG- the house phone rang

I reached across the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello, Bolton and Evans residence."

"Did you see?" Gabriella asked the question laden with excitement.

"No, I'm sorry we missed it." I lied while Troy listened and giggled.

"Oh, I was hoping you would…"

"Sorry Gabi, I lied. We saw it. Thank you so much. We are really excited about finally being able to get married. Will you please thank Bob for us?"

"Absolutely. So I got off the phone with Sharpay and we decided that we are going to plan your wedding. I am going to handle all of the bridal type stuff and Sharpay is doing the groom's stuff. So I have just one question for you."

"Okay, shoot. But first I wanna say that the answer is me."

"So you're the bride?"

"Yeah. But don't expect me to wear a dress. Got it?'

"Yeah. Do you guys have colors picked out?"

"Probably red and cream. Hold on." I put my hand over the phone and turned to Troy.

"Hey baby, red and cream are nice colors for a wedding right?"

"Of course, who is that Sharpay or Gabi?"

"Gabi, thanks" I said as I kissed him. I let my hand go and returned to my conversation with Gabriella.

"Gabi, hey yea the colors are red and cream."

"Thanks, see you soon."

"Okay bye"

Click

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Troy and I both turned our eyes to the front door. He got up and answered it.

"Troy, my favorite brother in law. How are you?"

"Sharpay…come in."

I heard her before I saw her. Once I saw here I couldn't help but run and hug here.

"Shar, I missed you. How's California? "

"Sunny. So how is my little brother?"

"I've been good. And what about my niece and nephew?"

"Jackson and Emma are fine. They are spending some time with mom and dad. I would have brought them but I didn't want to step on any toes."

"Isn't that all we did when we were in high school. Step on toes, on people. Why stop now?"

"Cause as a mother I have to set a good example."

"So what are the 8 year olds up to these days?"

"Dance and basketball."

"Oh Jackson's into basketball. Who would have thought?"

"I don't know. Jackson has basketball Monday through Wednesday and then dance the rest of the week. Truthfully that boy doesn't stop. Emma is okay. She does her little dance stuff and then relaxes the rest of the week."

"You must be exhausted. How do you do it?"

"I don't know. I guess having kids made me like SuperMOM." She chuckled.

"So, you wanna tell us why you're here Shar-." Troy asked.

"Duh B-I-L. I am here to get your wedding planned."

"B-I-L?" Troy asked.

"Brother in law. Gabi told me that. I thought it was cute. Gabriella and I decided to have the wedding in April."

"But that's in a month, maybe a little more depending on the date. I don't think that's enough time." I said showing my concern.

"Gabi and I can do it. You guys only have to worry about making up the guest list. We will figure out food and music and decorations."

"I don't want you guys to think you have to do this Shar. Troy will you go fix up the guest room?"

"Sure baby." He said as he gave me a little kiss.

"Ryan, I want to do this and so does Gabriella. She should be here in an hour or so."

"Alright well let's get settled and than when Gabriella gets here we can all go out and talk about wedding ideas over dinner. Is that okay with you?"


	20. More Plans

"Fine."

"But when she gets here you both have to help us out. We really want you guys to have the best wedding ever. So when we ask your opinion you have to be truthful. Deal?"

"Deal. Go start getting ready. I know how long it takes you."

"Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Go ahead, Troy and I have our own. Besides we have some things to discuss." I said with a grin plastered on my face.

"Oh god Ryan, put some ice on it."

I left Sharpay to get ready and went straight for my bedroom. The bed was still made so I assumed that Troy was in the bathroom. The sound of water being turned on confirmed my assumption. I opened the door and Troy nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What the hell Ryan? I thought you were someone else."

"Sorry baby." I apologized while walking up to him and sliding my hands over his chest and over his biceps and down his back.

"Ryan, we can't. What about….what about…your….sis…ter? Oh…god." He contested as I nibbled on his ear.

"My sister is taking a shower."

"Oh…come on Ry-, this….oh…isn't…sexy. Please stop….please….oh yeah..right there….no….no….no….stop…come on….stop."

"Fine, but that just means you don't get to play later."

"Tease."

"You know it. Now get showered because Gabriella should be here soon and we are going out."

"Alright."

After 30 minutes both Troy and Sharpay had finished getting ready. It couldn't have been at a better time because Gabriella arrived about 10 minutes later. We all decided to go to The Pizza Shack. It was a place we had all spent a lot of Fridays at when we were in school.

We arrived at the restaurant and ordered a large pepperoni pizza and a vegetarian pizza. Gabriella pulled out a notebook and got right down to business.

"So here is how everything is going so far. I am in charge of Ryan's wardrobe and Sharpay will do Troy's. So the only thing we know for sure is the colors. You guys chose cream and red."

"Ry-, you know I've been thinking. I want a spring wedding, maybe early April. I'm kind of tired of always being a Wildcat. Every decision that involves a color always comes back to red and white. I loved high school but I need to move on."

"Troy that's fine. Whatever you want I will be fine with."

"So black and grey it is." He added trying to mask his emotions.

"Woah, let's talk about this…"

"I'm only kidding baby. It's our wedding not out funeral. How about light blue and white?"

"Perfect."

"Okay we now have colors. We will look at wedding rings and tuxedos next week. Sharpay has already decided on wedding invitations which Ryan agreed with."

"Wait, when did I agree on wedding invitations?"

"Senior year when we had to do that plan your wedding project. Remember those cute blue ones that you loved so much. The ones that made Troy go all crazy for."

"Oh those were so cute. Is that okay Troy?"

"I remember those and I recall that I absolutely loved them. Can you really get those for us Shar-?"

"For you brother in law, anything."

"Okay, what flavor do you want for the.."

"Chocolate with the strawberry crème." Troy and I said at the exact same time. It was so cute. He blushed and the tips of his ears got all red.

"Planned that one already, huh? Last bit of business that you guys have a say in. Do you guys have a flower girl and ring bearer in mind?"

"Troy you wanna take this one?"

"Sure, I think for flower girls we should have Emma and Alexis, Kelsi's daughter. And for ring bearer we were thinking of Corey."

"Chad and Taylor's son, oooh he is such a cutie pie." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Alright guys, last bit. Ryan still has to pick his maid of honor and Troy has to pick a best man, but you don't have to decide today."

"Sharpay." I shouted.

"What?"

"You, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Hell yes as long as the bridesmaid's dresses aren't hideous or green. 'Cause green makes me look fat."

"Fine."

"Troy have you thought about your best man?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yeah, I am gonna ask Chad. I figure Jason, Jeff and Bob will be the groomsmen."

"Troy.." I scowled at him. I saw the sadness wash across my sister's face.

"What? Oh, no Sharpay. I didn't mean to upset you; I was talking about a friend from work.

"It's ok. I am fine. So Gabriella and I will go shopping tomorrow for the rest of the stuff. I just need to use the restroom. I will be right back and than we can head out."

"Sure go ahead. We're in no hurry."

Sharpay quickly walked to the bathroom. I knew she didn't have to go to the bathroom. She just needed to compose herself so that she doesn't cry in front of everyone.

"How is she holding up Ryan?" Gabriella quickly whispered not wanting Sharpay to hear if she came back.

"She seems fine. She just needs some time away from the kids. With Jackson looking just like Jeff she can't really handle it."

"I was so surprised when I got the call. I mean on their anniversary and everything. If I lost Bob like that I would probably die. He is my everything."

"Now you know how she feels. She blames herself for his death."

"How do you know, Troy."

"Because we talked about it. She told me that he was rushing to get home because she had plans made for their anniversary. She feels that if she hadn't pressured him into coming home at a certain time he wouldn't have rushed and he would still be here."

"I had no idea." Gabriella gasped.

"Me neither. And I'm her brother."

"Alright back to happy stuff before I cry."

"Okay, so can you give us any hints as to what you guys are planning?" I said while wiggling my eyebrow. It used to make her tell me anything. She used to think it was sexy.

"Ha, not a chance Troy. And that doesn't work as well knowing that you're gay and I'm married."

"It was worth a try."

"What was worth a try?" Sharpay asked after returning from the restroom.

"This…" I said as showed her the eyebrow thing.

"Oh god, Troy I can't believe you still try that."

"Alright fine. No more bashing my Troy. Let's go. We will see you ladies later. We are heading home."

"Bye boys. We have some late night planning to do anyway."

* * *

**NEXT will they get married or will someone stand in their way?????**

**OOOHHHHH Drama….cliffhanger….OOOOHHHHH**


	21. The Finale

**March (One month to Wedding)**

One more month. The girls had been great in planning everything for us. Gabriella had been wonderful. She found this gorgeous white tux for me. It was my vision in white. Everything was set and now all we had to do was wait. Troy and I lay in bed just reminiscing about the years.

"Do you remember why we got together Ryan?"

"To tell you the truth, no. If anyone else had ever asked me I would have said that we just floated toward each other. But now that I think of it, I can't remember."

Troy got up and trekked to the closet. He rummaged around and pulled out a beat up old shoe box.

"What is that?"

"It's a box of my personal things. I have the program from Twinkle Towne, the first flower you ever gave me. All the birthday cards and pictures. I even have a note that I found some years ago. If I recall correctly this really hott guy wrote how much he wanted my sexy body."

"Oh, gosh. You still have that." Sure enough I discovered that he did as he pulled the heavily creased paper from the box. I looked at it and the memories came flooding back to me. The note, our first kiss, our treasure hunt. Everything. I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and plopped down in the bed.

I cuddled up next to him and traced my name on

"Troy are you nervous about getting married?" I said as our fingers became intertwined.

"No. I am ready to fully commit to you. This is the big finale…Are you nervous Ry-?"He started excitedly but slowly became soft spoken and caring.

"A little." My response obviously didn't settle well with him because I noticed his face change and become harder. "Baby, not about marrying you. I'm always nervous right before a big event. Every play, every birthday, and every holiday….they all cause me to be nervous."

Troy leaned in, noticeably happier, and began to kiss the crook of my neck. He rolled on top of me as his kisses came with fervor.

"Troy…baby…I….want you…..please."

"Anything for you."

**Ring Ring Ring- our bedroom phone rang**

"Whoever that is had better have something important to say." I complained.

"I'll get it. Don't go getting soft on me." He said as he rolled to the edge of the bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

**ON THE PHONE**

"Troy, oh thank god you answered." Her voice cracked as she sniffled.

"Gabriella what's wrong?" He said with concern that forced me to sit up and pay attention to his every word.

"There's been an accident."

"Gabriella, what accident? What are you talking about? Calm down and tell me." He shouted with concern.

"It's Sharpay." The tears slowly rolled from Troy's eyes and I knew that something was really, really wrong. The entire time, I am listening to his words to catch a glimpse of what is wrong but the words are vague. All the while, my stomach is doing flip flops and I am on the verge of throwing up.

"Are you sure? Please tell me your lying…please." He dropped the phone and stared at me. My stomach plummeted to my feet and a lump formed in my throat. My brain was finally starting to grasp what was going on. '_Please don't let it be Sharpay, please don't let it be my sister._'

"Troy, don't say it…please…" I cried as I jumped off the bed and ran from the room. If I didn't hear it then it couldn't be true. I felt the tears fall freely and felt my knees grow weaker until I collapsed on the floor.

"Ryan, baby come here. I am so sorry."

"It's her. It's my Sharpay." I said as he wrapped his arms around me tighter than ever.

"She's gone, Ry-. Her car hit a tree. Gabriella said that someone cut in front of her and she went to turn and jumped the curb. I am so sorry babe. Ryan, look at me." He comforted as he turned me around and looked deep in my eyes. "I need you to be strong, Ry-. Gabriella is going to bring the kids over in a couple of hours. They don't know yet. We have to tell them."

"Oh god, Troy. I can't…I just can't do this. They'll be devastated.. She was my rock Troy. She was the only reason I was strong. How am I going to tell the kids? First their dad and now their mom. Troy they have no one left."

"Hey, they have their uncle. You are the closest thing to their mother. You have been there every step of the way. You know Sharpay never shut up about you."

"Troy, I don't know if I can handle this. I can barely be strong enough for me. How can I be strong enough for the kids? I can't do this."

"Yes, you can."

"No, not without my Sharpay. I am not strong enough. I am nothing without her."

"I can't do this. Not now, I have never prepared for this. Sharpay was my everything. Without her, I am nothing." I was breaking down now. My heart and been ripped out and chopped up and fed to a fat cat. My life was gone.

"Nothing…you are a wonderful man, soon to be my husband and the best uncle those kids have ever had. You are the other half of Sharpay. Those kids will always have a piece of their mom within you. They may not have their mom or dad, but they have a wonderful uncle, who will love and care for them like no other."

"They have two wonderful uncles. Troy, I wanna raise them. I need to raise them. You can help Jackson with his basketball. I can help both of them with dance. We can do this. We will get married and raise two eight year olds."

"Nine. Their birthday was a month ago, remember. Maybe, he needs to re-think that whole…_'best uncle…ever'_ part."

"Whatever, I am stressed here leave me alone." I said jokingly. I knew he would find a way to put a smile back on my face. Now I just had to work on putting on a brave face for my niece and nephew.

**April (Wedding)**

One month. One month since I lost the closest person in my life. My beloved Sharpay. Everything is still fresh in our minds. Jackson and Emma moved in with my mom and dad until Troy and I found our new house. We moved in to our new house last week and the kids love it. The kids have been great. I think Jackson is taking it the hardest. He was always so close to his mom. So in order to comfort him, I tell him stories about us in school. He asks me to sing '_What I've Been Looking_ _For_' before he goes to bed. It was Sharpay's favorite song.

But in other recent events, today is the day. The butterflies in my stomach evolved into stampede of elephants. I am dressed and Jackson is laughing at me. I am pacing the room and repeating "I do" over and over again.

"Uncle Ryan what do you do?'

"Huh."

"You keep saying 'I do', you do what?"

"It's what you say when you get married. I will say 'I do' and uncle Troy will say 'I do' and then we will be married."

"Oh, you're weird."

"You won't think I'm weird when you get married." I said as I tickled my nephew.

Gabriella came in while our little tickly session was going on with Emma in tow.

"It's time."

"Yay, pizza time."

"Pizza time?"

"Yeah, that's what mommy says when it's pizza time."

"Aunt Gabi means that it's time for me and uncle Troy to get married."

"Are you gonna kiss him?" He pouted.

"Yes, I am gonna kiss him."

"Ewwww…kissing is gross."

"Come on you. We don't want to be late. After the wedding you get cake."

"Yay, cake…I want cake….cake cake cake."

We ushered everyone into their places and began the ceremony. It was so beautiful. Emma and Alexis were adorable. Chad's son giggled the whole way.

As much time as it took to plan the whole thing, the ceremony was over in a flash. It seems like I walked out the doors, blinked and opened my eyes when I kissed Troy for the first time as a married couple.

It was so beautiful. Our lives would forever and always be spent with each other.


End file.
